Quand un lien se tisse et deux maisons s'unissent
by Milouchka971
Summary: Quand deux maisons s'unissent grace à deux eternels ennemis...
1. Retrouvaille et racontage de life

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Voila je vous écris ma première fan fic. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je publierais minimum un chapitre par semaine car comme l'année va bientôt se terminer je peux pas dire que j'ai énormément de devoir. Voila c'est un Drago/Hermione mais c'est pas une relation comme les autres…disons elle et spéciale !**

**J'ai mis rating M mais c'est pour pas avoir d'ennuie si je mets des injures (et je serais forcé d'en mettre ça parait plus naturel !)**

**Bref je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise. **

**Au fait, les pensées des personnages sont en italiques. **

**Bien à vous,**

**Happy Hermia.**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Un dernier soufflet retentit, alors que le trio infernal commençait à rentrer dans le wagon. Comme ces dernières années, il allèrent directement dans le compartiment du fond, ou ils retrouvèrent Luna, Neville et Ginny, en pleine discussion sur un sujet visiblement très intéressant, car Neville et Ginny n'arrêtaient pas de parler, tandis que Luna se contentait de regarder cette dernière avec de grands yeux ronds a chaque obscénité qui sortait de sa bouche. Des que les 3 politiciens en herbe s'aperçurent de la présence du trio, ils leurs sautèrent dessus :

"Vous voila vous 3 ! On vous a attendu sur le quai mais comme on a vu que vous n'arriviez pas, on a préfère réserver un compartiment... dit Neville sur un ton d'excuse.

- Oh non ce n'est pas ta faute... ni de la mienne, répondit Hermione, cependant certains ont eu du mal a quitter leur lits douillets ce matin."

Elle avait dit ça en regardant Harry et Ron, qui prenaient des airs faussement outrés :

- Nous ! Mais... mais pas du tout...simplement on a profité des derniers instants loin de tout ces vieux croûtons de professeurs...

- RONALD WEASLEY ! Cria Hermione. Il serait peut être temps d'accorder un minimum de respect aux gens qui se donnent du mal pour t'éduquer !

- C'est pas parce que tu leur voue un culte que je dois faire pareil je te signale ! Et arrête de m'appeler Ronald ! Il avait dit cette dernière phrase en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. En effet, il trouvait ce prénom plus que ridicule.

Leur querelle continua encore, mais les autres optèrent pour les laisser tranquille et discuter un peu de leurs vacances.

- Alors qu'est ce que vous avez fait pendant ces vacances ? Du nouveau dans vos vies ? Demanda Ginny

- Bah moi je suis reste chez moi car j'avais des cours de soutien de magie : ma grand mère veut toujours que je devienne un grand et puissant sorcier pour pouvoir venger... enfin pour aider lors de l'ultime bataille dit Neville. Lorsqu'il avait achevé sa phrase, Harry su tout de suite que bien qu'il voulait participer a la dernière bataille qui déciderait du vainqueur entre Voldemort et Dumbledore, il voulait tout d'abor venger ses parents, qui avaient étaient envoyés a Ste Mangouste sous le coup des sortilèges Doloris lancés a répétition par Bellatrix Lestrange, l'une des plus fidèles Mangemort.

Il lança un regard plein de compassion à Neville et dit :

- Bah moi rien de nouveau comme d'hab. Je m'suis fait enfermer et traiter comme de la vermine par les Dursley et je me suis entraîné à la magie, enfin comme j'ai pu car avec l'interdiction de pratiquer la magie, je devais me contenter de relire tous mes bouquins et de les apprendre par coeur...

- ... et c'est une très bonne chose ! Le coupa Hermione qui avait rejoint la conversation. Tu verras, tu arriveras encore mieux à la pratique grâce aux bouquins !

Ron leva les yeux au ciel, mais cette dernière n'y fit pas attention et continua :

- Eh bine moi je suis allé faire un tour d'Europe, car avec tous les événements avec Tu sais qui et tout ça, mes parents ont voulu passer un maximum de temps avec moi, au cas ou il arriverait quelque chose.

Tout le monde lui lança un regard compatissant, sachant que si la famille Granger se faisait attaquer, il mourrait forcément car ils n'auront aucun moyen de défense.

Sur ce, les autres racontèrent leurs étés et discutèrent de tout et de rien, sur des sujets plus ou moins graves. Enfin, alors que la nuit commençait a tomber, ils se changèrent et descendirent du train, pour se retrouver dans des calèches qui les emmènerait, comme tous les ans, jusqu'a poudlard.

Arrivés dans la grande salle, ils s'installèrent à cote de Dean, Seamus, et le reste de la clique gryfondorienne. Apres qu'ils aient bien discuté et bien raconté leurs vies. Les 4 maisons se levèrent pour se rendre dans leurs dortoirs respectifs. Arrivé dans sa chambre, Hermione souhaita bonne nuit aux deux hommes et fila se coucher.

Le lendemain, à la grande salle, Hermione deboula comme une furie, et sauta dans les bras de Harry et Ron, qui venaient de descendre et allaient s'asseoir.

- Hey la miss ! Bien dormi a ce que je vois ! La taquina le jeune brun.

- Super ! C'est génial d'être de retour à Poudlard ! En plus je viens d'apprendre que j'ai été choisie en tant que préfet en chef !

- Quelle surprise ! Fit Ron avec un air ironique

- Oui je sais mais quand même ça fait plaisir ! Répondit la jeune femme

- En tout cas Hermione, je peux te dire de la part de tous que c'est ce que tu méritais, lui fit le jeune brun aux yeux verts.

- Merci ! Répondit la jeune fille avec un sourire radieux.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais moi j'ai les crocs ! Grogna le rouquin encore dans les choux

Les 3 amis continuèrent donc leurs chemins jusqu'a la table, tandis que chez les Serpentards, Pansy et Milicent faisaient une assez mauvaise imitation de Hermione alors que toute la tablée rigolaient.

Hermione leur lança un regard hautain et dédaigneux et finit son petit dej tout aussi joyeusement qu'elle était rentrée.

Ensuite elle fila dans sa salle commune pour récupérer ses bouquins, et fila directement dans les cachots, ou avait lieu son premier cours en commun avec les Serpentards. Le cours se passa comme d'habitude : Hermione prenait des notes, répondait correctement aux questions et se fit enlever des points, Harry écoutait attentivement pour une fois et se fit enlever des points, et Ron dessinait, et se fit enlever des points. Du cote des Serpentards, Drago jouait avec une balle, répondit a une question avec l'aide du livre et gagna des points, Pansy gloussait en compagnie d'une autre et ne remporta pas de points mais n'en fit pas perde malgré tous ces gloussement intempestifs, et le reste discutait.

Les gryffondors se retrouvèrent pour déjeuner, et retournèrent en cours (double de métamorphose.).

Ils passèrent leurs soirées à rire, et discuter dans la salle commune, et allèrent se coucher, ne se doutant pas que le lendemain, une vie allait basculer.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre même si il est pas bien différent de ceux des autres écrivains en herbe (moi je ne suis qu'une graine pour l'instant !)**

**Faites moi plaisir SVP : REVIEWEZ !**

**Bonne semaine, vivez la vie !**

**Au fait j'ai oublié de précisé : rien n'est à moi sauf l'histoire et je ne gagne rien sauf le plaisir de voir que mes histoires peuvent plaire.**

**Petit sondage : pour la suite, vous préférez que Hermione se révèle être une puissante sorcière et qu'elle découvre que ses parents ne le sont pas, ou que Draco essaie désespérément d'échapper a son destin : devenir mangemorts.**

**Please answer !**


	2. Disputes et punition

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre.**

**Je me suis éclatée à le faire celui là a cause des disputes…**

**Je remercie mes 3 revieweuses. Ca m'a fait plaisir. Et pour ce qui est de la question que j'ai posé en fin de chapitre précédent, en fai je vais faire ca selon mon humeur quand je vais écrire car je suis sure que je vais changer 15 fois d'idées alors … et j'aurais voulu faire une idée un peu moins exploitée… Bref je vous laisse lire !**

**Bien à vous,**

**HappyHermia**

A 8h tapant, Hermione déboula de la même manière que la veille et s'assit en compagnie des autres pour un copieux petit déjeuner. Soudain, un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre. Les élèves levèrent la tête, fascinés par ce spectacle qu'était la venue des hiboux, même après 7ans. Deux paquets étaient destinés a Hermione : l'un comportait la gazette du sorcier, et l'autre une lettre de ses parents. Elle lut la lettre de ses parents, en s'attendant au pire. Mais finalement il n'en était rien : ses parents avaient juste écrit pour lui dire qu'ils préféraient qu'elle reste en sécurité au château, plutôt qu'avec eux, qui n'auraient aucun moyen de défense. Hermione sentit le point d'angoisse qu'elle avait ressenti à la réception s'en aller. Ses parents étaient en sécurité, c'était une excellente chose. Elle lui ainsi les gros titres de la Gazette. Tous parlaient d'assassinat de familles entières par des mangemorts. Hermione leva les yeux et vit Hannah sortir en pleurant, rejointe rapidement par ses amies. Elle regarda Harry qui avait aussi lu les titres :

Tu crois qu'un jour tout cela finira ?

Oui…je pense…enfin je suis certain que oui. Mais je ne sais pas quand ...

Oui mais si justement ce serait notre camp qui perdait…

Hermione, la coupa Harry. N'y pense pas. Si tu pars avec comme idée la défaite on n'y arrivera jamais. Non…pense que nous gagnerons, que le bien triomphera, et qu'enfin on aura vengé les gens morts des mains de Voldemort et ses fidèles.

Puis le jeune homme sembla plongé dans ses pensées, alors que la jeune fille le regardait avec un air inquiet. Elle savait que Voldemort avait tué tous les membres de la famille de Harry. Ron, qui voyait que ses amis semblaient dépités, décida de se joindre à la conversation :

Allez, ne déprimez pas. Faut pas se foutre le moral à zéro avant une journée de cours !

Ron, ron, ron, fit Hermione en secouant la tête, tu ne changeras jamais !

Mais quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dis ! fit le rouquin en prenant un air indigné.

Allez Herm' tu t'sens mieux ? demanda le survivant.

Oh oui ! Je me sentirais toujours mieux tant que vous serez à mes cotés…

Promettez moi de ne jamais me laisser tomber les garçons. Je tiens tellement a vous que je ne supporterais pas de vous perdre…

-Ne t'inquiète pas Hermione, on sera toujours la pour toi et tu ne nous perdra pas, répondirent en même temps les garçons en enlaçant leur amies.

-Le trio d'or, le redoutable, l'éternel, murmura Harry avec un sourire.

-Oui, une amitié qui durera à tout jamais ! Renchérit Ron.

-Allez Mione, on va aller en cours ça va te changer les idées.

-Ok, laissez moi le temps d'aller me passer un coup d'eau.

-C'est d'accord, fit Ron.

Et la jeune fille sortit de la Grande Salle pour aller aux toilettes. En se rafraîchissant, Hermione se dit qu'elle avait vraiment des amis plus que formidable, et qu'elle n'avait pas de souci à se faire quant a la fidélité de ceux-ci. C'est sur cette pensée que la jeune femme rejoignit ses 2 amis devant la classe de métamorphose.

Elle alla s'asseoir à une table au milieu de la pièce, bientôt rejointe par Harry et Ron. Le cours fut très captivant, sauf aux yeux de Ron, qui ne cessait de dire que son estomac réclamait son dû. Ils avaient commencé a étudia la metamorphomagie, ou l'art de se transformer a sa guise. Hermione leva la main, surprise de ce changement de programme :

-Mais madame, je pensais que seuls les personnes ayant reçu un don à leur naissance pouvaient maîtriser cela…

Elle avait bien sur pensé à ce que Tonk avait dit à Harry.

-En effet Miss Granger, mais un apprentissage intensif des le plus jeune age permet d'avoir quelques capacités, même si elles seront bien moins importantes que celles de l'être qui aura ce don des la naissance.

-Donc à l'issue de cette année, nous pourrons nous transformer en ce que nous voudrons

-Eh bien pas tous n'y arriverons mais quelques uns le pourront, effectivement.

-Je pense que Granger n'aura pas de mal a se transformer en castor, elle a déjà les dents c'est un début, avait lancé Malefoy du fond de la classe.

-Mr Malefoy, murmura le professeur Mc Gonagall en s'approchant de lui, certains vous considèrent comme supérieurs, a cause de votre nom de famille. Mais quand on peut voir ce que sont capables de faire les membre de cette soit disant noble famille, ils feraient mieux de la fermer. Est-ce clair ?

Drago, un peu choqué par cette attitude et révolté qu'on puisse le comparer a son père, resta de marbre mais marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible mais dans lequel on pouvait distinguer les mots Sang de Bourbe, vengeance, et souffrir, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Le professeur, qui sembla très bien comprendre où le jeune homme voulait en venir, reprit d'un ton sec :

-Je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous venez de dire, Mr Malefoy, mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez répondu a ma question : est ce clair ?

Fou de rage, Drago, fit un oui sec, en regardant le professeur de ses yeux couleurs iceberg.

-Bien, maintenant ouvrez vos livres p.280, devenir metamorphomage ne s'apprend pas en 1 jour, et seuls les plus déterminés y arriveront.

Elle avait fini sa phrase en lançant un regard plein d'espoir à Hermione, qui fut très touchée par cette attention et redoubla donc de concentration.

La fin du cours arriva a une vitesse grand V tellement elle était concentrée. La professeur leur donna des pages de livre a lire, et les laissa partir. Le reste de la journée fila tout aussi vite, comme la fin de la semaine. A la mi-septembre, les préfets en chef furent convoques dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et leur fut confiée la tache d'organiser le bal d'Halloween. En sortant, Hermione parut enchantée, mais Drago, qui était son homologue dans sa fonction restait de marbre.

_Ce type est d'une froideur c'est pas croyable…_

_Ca y est la Granger va se pisser dessus…_

--Bon écoute moi Granger, on se donne un rdv pour faire tout ça… le mieux pour moi ce serait le mardi.

-Pardon ! Tu crois vraiment que j'vais gâcher une de mes soirées en compagnie d'un Malefoy !

-Ce s'rait plutôt a moi de me plaindre je te signale !

-Toi ! Pourquoi… tu as la chance de n'avoir qu'a toi la miss je sais tout sang de bourbe de surcroît …ce s'ra un plaisir pour toi de me pourrir la vie, avait elle craché froidement.

Sur ce, elle se retourna et pressa le pas pour rejoindre ses amis, laissant derrière elle un Drago abasourdi et écumant de rage.

_Oh oui je vais te pourrir la vie Granger, tu n'as encore rien vu…_

Et c'est sur cette pensée que le jeune préfet se rendit au cachot, pour un cours commun avec les gryffondors.

_Putain l'autre vieux fou veut me rendre dingue cette année ! Faut que je me coltine les Griffy pratiquement à chaque cour !_

Devant la salle, il se rendit compte que elle et Hermione n'avaient pas convenu de la manière dont ils organisaient le bal. Il se décida donc à crier :

-Oh Granger ! On a pas fini de discuter tout a l'heure, je te préviens j'vais pas me taper le boulot tout seul…

La jeune fille faisait comme si de rien n'était…

-Oh tu m'réponds oui ! Cria le jeune homme en s'énervant

Elle continuait à discuter… S'en était trop pour le jeune homme : il s'avança dans sa direction :

-C'est pas vrai … Granger !

-Malefoy… arrête de crier tu vas abîmer ta jolie voix, et la colère ne te vas pas du tout, répondit la jeune fille d'un air doucereux.

-Qu…quoi ! Comment tu parles a ton supérieur…espèce de sang de bourbe, cracha t il.

-Malefoy, reprit la jeune fille avec tout son sérieux, redit encore une fois ça, et j'organise une rencontre entre mon poing et tes dents.

-Touché coulé Granger… tu n'y peux rien, tu es née comme ça, ça vient de tes parents, c'est a eux qu'il faut t'en prendre…d'ailleurs profites-en, car il pourrait bien leur arriver quelque chose… après tout, les sang de bourbes d'abord, comme en 2è année… fit le jeune homme d'une voix qui montrait de la pitié.

-Si tu reparles encore une fois de mes parents de cette façon Malefoy, je te jure que je te démonte… dit la jeune fille furieuse.

-Eh bah quoi Sang de Bourbe ? On n'accepte pas la future, mais proche mort de ses parents ? Tu te retrouveras pommée sans eux ?

S'en était trop pour Hermione, elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de lui sauter dessus, mais elle rassembla toute sa haine dans sa main, qu'elle fit claquer sur la joue du beau blond, lui lança une empreinte rouge qui était la main d'Hermione. Il semblait abasourdi que quelqu'un puisse autant lui tenir tête. La jeune fille s'avança vers lui et lui dit d'une voix mielleuse :

-Je t'avais prévenu Malefoy… et pour ce qui de ma situation je ne m'en plains pas, car je me dis que c'est toi qui doit être pommé… tu n'as plus un grand avenir maintenant que ton père n'est plus la pour te faire passer bras droit de Voldemort. C'est bête… tu as tout perdu à sa condamnation… fit elle en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers Harry et Ron, moi je vis encore pour quelque chose…alors que toi…

Elle avait fini sa phrase dans une expression de dégoût, et Drago, bien qu'il ne le reconnaîtrait jamais, fut piqué au plus profond. Elle avait su toucher au bon endroit cette salope.

La jeune femme rentra dans la classe à la sonnerie mais d'abord elle s'approcha de Malefoy et lui susurra :

-Touché coulé !

Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir aux premiers rangs, tandis que le trio allait au fond. Drago repensait à la scène qu'il venait de vivre.

_Comment a-t-elle osé cette sale Sang de Bourbe… m'humilier devant nos 2 maisons. Et moi comme un con j'ai pas réagi... mais elle a touché a un point sensible : maintenant que mon père n'est plus la, il faut que je me débrouille seul, ce que je n'ai jamais fait…enfin si mais mon père m'ouvrait toujours n maximum de porte pour me faciliter la tache._

Le jeune homme fut tiré de sa rêverie par la porte qui venait de claquer. En effet, le professeur Rogue venait de faire son entrée, et toutes les bouches s'étaient tues.

- Bien, jeunes gens, dans le cadre de la lutte contre le Lord Noir, le directeur nous a modifié le programme. Aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par les soins d'urgences, grâce à la potion régénérant. Vous travaillerez par groupes de 2 de mon choix. Bien alors les groupes seront :

Potter/Malefoy, Granger/Parkinson, Weasley/Bullstrode, Londubat/Crabbe …

_J'y ai échappé belle... si j'aurais été avec Malefoy il m'aurait certainement fait payer la scène de tout a l'heure_.

Mais le cours passa sans anicroche, malgré quelques explosions de chaudrons provoqués par le binôme Neville/Vincent. Harry et Malefoy ne s'en étaient pas mal sortis, et Hermione prenait un malin plaisir à faire craquer Parkinson dans le dos de Rogue. Pendant la recréation, Hermione alla faire un tour dans le parc avec ses amis, mais une poigne sur son épaule se fit ressentir à la sortie du château. Elle se retourna croyant voir Ginny, mais à la place se fut :

-Malefoy… qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Et ne te permet pas de me toucher, dit elle avec froideur en enlevant la main de celui-ci de son épaule.

-Oh ! Tout doux Granger ! Je ne te touche pas par plaisir ! Je laisse les sangs de bourbe à Potter et…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la jeune fille amorça un mouvement pour le frapper, mais le jeune homme qui s'attendait a ça, dégaina sa baguette. Malheureusement la scène se déroule sous les yeux du professeur Mc Gonagall qui s'approcha d'eux furieusement :

-Encore une dispute ! Ne pourriez vous pas oubliez vos rancoeurs ne serait ce que pendant les quelques instants ou vous devez gérer l'école en commun ! C'est trop vous demander ?

-Mais…professeur…c'est de la provocation… je ne vais quand même pas me laisser insulter de la sorte, minauda Hermione, outrée de voir que la sous directrice ne les pensaient pas assez responsables.

-Mlle Granger, je sais très bien ce qu'il se passe, mais il faut surmonter ça, vous êtes préfets en chef et vous devez montrer l'exemple… et pour l'instant vos fonctions ne sont pas remplies, reprit elle en se radoucissant. Nous jugerons d'une punition avec le professeur Rogue, afin que vous arrêtiez ces enfantillages. Maintenant filez en cours !

En effet, la fin de la récré venait de sonner, et Hermione tempêta contre Drago pour lui avoir fait rater un bon moment avec ses amis. La jeune fille essaya de cacher malgré toute sa colère sur le chemin de la serre pour ne pas inquiéter Ron et Harry. Mais arrivée là bas, elle fulminait toujours autant, lancent un regard noir a quiconque la regarder avec insistance.

A la serre Ron et Harry en voyant l'expression qui de dessinait sur le regard de leur amie, décidèrent de taire leurs questions pour ne pas l'irriter d'avantage. Leur plan fut échec, car la jeune fille ne cessa de fulminer intérieurement contre Malefoy. Puis, en réfléchissant aux paroles qu'avait eu sa directrice de maison, Hermione se demanda quelle serait cette punition qui devrait faire oublier la rancœur. Elle ne tarda pas a avoir la réponse : au dernier cour de la journée, une élève de première année était venu lui apporter une lettre pendant son cours d'histoire de la magie. Hermione la rangea dans son sac, puis voyant qu'elle avait déjà appris par cœur le chapitre qu'abordait le professeur, décida de la ressortir. La lettre disait :

_Miss Granger,_

_Après votre altercation de ce matin avec Mr Malefoy, moi, ainsi que le professeur Rogue, avons convenu, avec la bénédiction du professeur Dumbledore, d'une punition pour le moins exemplaire. Pour cela je vous prie donc de bien vouloir vous rendre au dernier étage de la tour ouest, à la fin de votre journée de cours._

_Bien à vous,_

_Le professeur Mc Gonagall._

Hermione appréhendait ce moment, mais sa curiosité était éveillée : quelle serait donc cette punition exemplaire ? Elle passa la fin du cours a imaginer les pires qui puissent être, incluant celle ou elle et Malefoy serait enferme dans un cachot pendant un mois. Mais ce qu'elle découvrit sur le lieu du rendez vous la surprit a tel point qu'elle vint a penser que Dumbledore perdait vraiment les pédales…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O **

**C'est tout pour cette semaine mais la suite devrait arriver très prochainement.**

**Je pense que d'ici la fin de la semaine elle sera là.**

**Reviewez moi Please !**


	3. Découverte et premiere fois

**Hey mes amis !**

**Comment vous allez bien ? Moi la pêche.**

**Sauf que j'ai l'impression que vous n'avez pas lu mon chap. ou en tout cas que certains ne se sont pas donné la peine de laisser des reviews ! Jsuis pas Happy sur ce coup là !**

**Mais je sais que vous vous rattrapez !**

**Bon allez gros bisous à tous.**

**HappyHermia #1**

En effet, quand elle eu rejoint Mc Gonagall, Draco était lui aussi présent, mais ne laissant pas paraître la moindre expression, alors que Hermione semblait mourir d'impatience. Voyant que tous deux étaient présents, le professeur jugea bon de les faire passer au delà du tableau. Ce dernier représentait un élan, entouré de multitude de petites fourmis. Hermione fut intriguée par le choix des animaux qui n'avaient rien de bien magiques, et elle décida de se renseigner à la bibliothèque, ou en cas d'échec, à des professeurs. Apres un examen complet du portrait, la jeune fille se décida a entrer et fut étonnée de ne trouver la qu'une modeste pièce, qui avait pour seul mobilier 2 canapés face a face et une cheminée. La jeune femme ne trouva pas ce lieu bien plaisant, quoiqu'elle trouvait qu'il y avait un quelque chose de spéciale, qui donnait un air plus chaleureux a la pièce. Elle examina chaque recoin, espérant trouver quelque chose d'excitant, mais il n'en fut rien, et la préfet fut bientôt tirée de sa rêverie par a voix du professeur Mc Gonagall, qui avait repris ses explications :

-Jeunes gens, nous voila arrivés. Voyant les différends qui subsistaient entre vous depuis vos premières années dans ce château, le professeur Rogue et moi-même avons décide de ne pas vous punir, mais de pousser un peu les relations.

Constatant que les deux préfets étaient suspendus à sa bouche, ou plutôt Malefoy la fixait indifféremment tandis que la jeune fille semblait captivée, la sous-directrice décida de leur clarifier la situation :

-Bon cette salle a été spécialement aménagée pour vous : c'est une salle disons … de discussion. Nous avons eu pour idée que chacun aide l'autre en l'écoutent, le conseillant, et l'aidant. Tout ce qui est dit dans cette salle ne peut en sortir tant que vous deux ne soyez au courant, et d'accord. Bien… encore une chose … quand nous jugerons que la salle aura fait son devoir, elle redeviendra un simple placard a balais. Des questions ?

-Oui madame, répondit Hermione d'une petite voix, quand devons nous venir dans cette salle ?

-Eh bien vous décidez de l'horaire en vous mettant d'accord et vous devez rester au moins une heure.

_Une heure enfermée avec LUI ! Je ne vais jamais tenir… bon c'est pas grave cet endroit a l'air calme donc je vais pouvoir réviser un peu mes cours … oui c'est ça … j'me plongerais dans mes bouquins et l'heure passera super vite…_

_Putain … j'vais devoir me la taper pendant une heure entière ! C'est pas possible ils veulent ma mort dans ce foutu château …quoique dehors, il y en a qui la veulent ma mort aussi…_

A cette pensée le jeune homme eut un rire crispé, que personne n'entendit. Il savait très bien que beaucoup le voulait Mangemort ou mort tout court …

- Jolie jeu de mot Draco, chuchota-t-il pour lui même.

Et le petit groupe sortit de la pièce, sous les regards furieux que se lançaient les deux préfets.

Au dîner, du cote des gryffondors :

-Au fait Hermione, tu ne nous avais pas parlé d'une réunion de préfets en chef tout a l'heure ? Demanda Harry avant d'avaler un bout de steak.

-Heu…non c'était pas une réunion c'était une punition pour Malefoy et moi parce qu'on s'est disputés….

-Ah ouais et ils vous ont donné quoi ?

-Eh bah ils nous ont aménagé une petite pièce qui fera office de salle de discussion. Ion doit y venir une heure par jour et on doit convenir ensemble du bon moment.

Ron, qui s'était joint à la conversation, avait un air béat, et Harry bougeait les lèvres mais aucun son n'en sortait. Enfin… c'était le calme avant la tempête car au moment ou Hermione avait raconté tous les détails de ce qui s'était passé, Harry parut fou de rage et commença a murmurer des choses incompréhensibles mais qui semblait être un flot de juron destinés a Malefoy ainsi qu'aux professeurs ayant eu cette idée stupide. Ron qui avait gardé son air abrutit, posa une main compatissante sur l'épaule d'Hermione et lui dit :

-Tu vas souffrir …

-Merci Ron tu me rassures ! Lui fit Hermione en riant.

-Désole… murmura t il. Mais c'est quoi ces idées de rapprocher les gens comme ça !

-Bah je pense que comme on est préfets en chef on doit donner l'exemple, et en plus tu te souviens de ce qu'avait dit le choix peau ? Restez unis… alors je pense que Dumbledore veut un rapprochement des maisons.

-Oh la ! Dit Harry d'un air qui trahissait bien ses pensées : ce que voulait Dumbledore était inconcevable. On va donc essayer de ne pas se disputer avec un serpentard… du moins pas devant un professeur…

-T'as raison Harry ! Dit Ron d'un air amusé se retrouver avec un serpentard … t'imagines si tu tombe avec Crabbe ou Goyle, ou pire…

-… Malefoy, coupa Hermione en prenant son air de chien battu.

-Bah… je pensais a Parkinson mais j'avoue que t'as raison… reprit le rouquin.

Et ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans la tour de gryffondors, en énumérant tous les défauts de la maison ennemie mais aussi à imaginer des plans pour les faire renvoyer.

Le lendemain au petit déjeuner Hermione reçu une missive de la part de Malefoy, qui sentit tout de suite deux regards haineux se poser sur lui, avant de renvoyer le même aux deux gryffondors. Hermione ouvrit la lettre en la déchiquetant pratiquement, et lut, avec Harry et Ron par dessus mon épaule.

_Granger, _

_Ramène toi dans la salle ce soir a 21h, c'est le plus pratique pour moi et comme ta vie de sang de bourbe ne doit pas être bien remplie, je ne pense pas que ça te dérange outre mesure, et de toute façon j'm'en fous tu fais ce que j'te dis._

_Avec toute ma haine_

_D.Malefoy_

Hermione relut la lettre et rougit de fureur… comment osait il lui parler comme ça !

Harry et Ron eux, se défoulaient sur Malefoy :

-Non mais comment il te parle lui ! Il se prend pour qui ?

Hermione les laissa parler tandis qu'elle répondait :

_Malefoy,_

_Premièrement, tu n'as aucune idée de ce que je fais dans ma vie pendant mes heures de libre, donc je te prierais de la fermer sur ce point la. Deusio, je sais lire… c'est pas la peine de souligner…tu te sens tellement humilié de ta claque que tu n'oses plus le dire en face ! Tu me déçois…moi qui pensait que tu étais le seul qui avait un caractère chez les serpents…_

_Enfin bref, moi ce rdv ne me convient absolument pas je préférerais le décaler à 21h30. Oh et une dernière chose, je ne pense pas que tu te fiches de mon avis car ta punition ne peut se faire sans moi…_

Elle écrivit en petite lettre derrière :

_PS : Je sais que quand tu vas lire le recto tu vas te lever afin de me crier sang de bourbe par devant… Drago, Drago, tu es tellement prévisible, tu me fais peine._

_Avec toute ma pitié,_

_H.Granger._

Drago en lisant cette lettre, sentait monter sa colère. Comme l'avait prédit Hermione, il commençait a se lever et a aller en direction de la table des courageux, mais se stoppa net quand il lu le post-scriptum. Il rougit de s'être fait avoir, leva les yeux vers Hermione, et vit se dessiner un sourire victorieux sur ses lèvres. Les derniers mots inscrit le fit rentrer dans une rage folle : _comment ose t elle me prendre en pitié ! Lui ! Non mais pour qui elle se prend cette sang de bourbe ! Et son p'tit sourire victorieux la… putain ! Tout me fait vraiment chier chez c'te fille c'est pas possible…en plus elle décale d'une ½ heure…si c'est pas pour me faire chier…._

Il décida d'aller prendre sa douche et de préparer ses affaires pour el lendemain, de sorte que quand il rentrerait a 22h30, il n'aurait qu'a se mettre en pyjama.

Hermione quant à elle, était fière de son résultat, elle avait remporté cette bataille. Elle fit la même chose que Draco : elle rangeât toutes ses affaires pour ne pas être ennuyé quand elle rentrerait, sûrement fatiguée.

A 21h30, tous deux se rendirent à l'endroit prévu. L'élan les reconnut aussitôt et les laissa entrer. Hermione avait demandé les significations de cet animal, mais Dumbledore lui répondit avec un air malicieux qu'il ne le dévoilerait que lorsque la pièce aurait disparu, ce qui, d'après Hermione, ne se ferait pas de sitôt. La jeune fille entra et s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil, afin de lire un bon livre. Le jeune homme, quant à lui, s'installa en face et commençait à écrire dans un carnet. Au bout de 5 minutes dans un silence de mort, une première année fit son entrée et donna un coffret à Hermione. Celle-ci la remercia et la première fila sans demander son reste. La jeune fille s'interrogeait sur le destinataire de ce coffret et sur son contenu. Malefoy quant à lui lança un bref regard et se remit à écrire. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune fille éclata de rire et le jeune homme leva la tête. Elle ne faisait pas attention à lui. En fait, les expéditeurs étaient Ron et Harry. Le contenu était ce qui l'avait rendu hilare : pleins de petit bout de parchemin avec écrit les choses dont ils avaient parlé la veille dans la tour de gryffondors. Il y avait aussi une photo sur lequel on voyait mettre Hermione mettre un coup de poing dans la tête de Drago. Comme c'était une photo sorcière, elle n'arrêtait pas de se répéter, et c'est ce qui faisait rire Hermione. Finalement, elle trouva au fond du coffret, un petit jeu de société, comme a la façon moldu, sur lequel a chaque fois qu'elle allait sur une case, un des défauts de Malefoy s'inscrivait et le sort qui lui était destiné.

Etonné de voir la jeune fille rire aux éclats et curieux de savoir ce qu'il y avait dans le coffret, Drago leva la tête et demanda froidement :

-On peut savoir ce qui te fait rire ?

-Non tu ne peux pas. Ca ne te regarde pas que je sache.

Hermione découvrit, dans une enveloppe accrochée au coffre, une série de cliché que les 3 amis avaient pris pendant l'été. Elle fut très émue par ce geste et sentit ses yeux se mouiller. Elle caressa la photo avec ses doigts, en dessinant les contours du trio. Drago commençait a s'interroger sur sa santé mentale : comment elle pouvait passer de l'euphorie a la tristesse en un clignement d'œil ?

La jeune file quant à elle, sentit une larme couler doucement en direction de ses lèvres, ou elle y mourut. Elle se faisait tant de soucis pour eux : comment ferait elle si il venait a leur arriver malheur. Puis elle repensa à cette guerre qui approchait discrètement, tous ces morts qu'il y avait eu : ses parents, les parents de Harry, ceux de Neville, Sirius, et bien d'autres personnes. Elle se fit, à ce moment, une promesse : elle vengerait tous ces gens, quitte à y laisser sa vie.

Puis elle replongea dans son livre, sans vraiment se concentrer, se laissant aller dans les pensées.

Drago, quant à lui, venait de finir d'écrire dans son bloc. Il relut entierement, et paraissant satisfait, le rangea dans une poche de sa cape.

Avec un sourire soulagé, Draco reposa sa tête contre le canapé en laissant échapper un soupir. Décidant de ne pas se laisser abattre, il préféra tomber sur la seule personne présente : Granger. Il se redressa, et voyant que la jeune fille, le regard vide, ne le regardait pas lança d'un ton sec et froid :

-Oh Granger !

-Oui ? Fit la concernée d'un murmure. Elle se redressa un peu.

-T'es dans les vappes là … Potter te manque tellement ? Fit il d'un air moqueur.

-Tu ne peux pas comprendre…

-Non il fait Aspic + 5 pour te comprendre tellement tu es une miss je sais tout.

La jeune fille se reprit, lui lança un regard froid, et dit :

-Non, il suffit d'un minimum de sentiments, chose dont tu es totalement dénué. Bon … pas que je veuille discuter avec toi mais faut qu'on choisisse un thème pour le bal qui a lieu dans 3 jours…

-T'as une idée ? dit-il

-Bah… je ne sais pas, mais on pourrait faire une soirée en opposition…

-Moui c'est pas mal comme idée…

Hermione le regarda d'un air ahuri, lui, venait de l'approuver, elle ? Elle hallucinait.

Draco la dévisagea, cherchant la cause de cet air sur son visage.

-Quoi ?

-Bah…rien… j'étais étonnée que tu acceptes le fait que je fasse des choses bien .

-T'emballes pas j'ai pas dit que tout ce que tu disais était bien hein …

Hermione fit un petit sourire en coin : elle savait que Draco ne voulais pas reconnaître qu'une fille de son sang puisse faire quelque chose de bien. Elle comptait bien lui prouver le contraire.

-Oui oui, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Pourquoi tu souris ? demanda t il plus froidement. Il avait horreur qu'on se fiche de lui.

-Pour rien Malefoy, pour rien…

-Bien, alors pour ce bal, on fait quoi ?

-Bon alors si mon idée te plait on peut peut-être faire un truc sur l'opposition du mal et du bien…

-Ouais mais il y a plus original comme idée quand même ! s'exclama le jeune homme.

-Eh bien au lieu de me critiquer tu ferias mieux de m'aider a trouver ! lui répliqua la jeune fille vexée.

-On peut savoir ce qui t'arrive ?

-Rien…rien…désolée…je suis un peu fatiguée.

-Qu'est ce que tu peux être susceptible en ce moment j'te jure !

-Rien…mais…je m'inquiète, je sens que la guerre se rapproche et si Harry ou…

-Ah ! St Potter ! Tu l'aimes tant que ça ! Ton petit toutou …

La jeune fille craqua et fondit en larmes. Puis elle releva la tête, lança un regard haineux a son homologue et dit :

-Si tu savais … Harry vaut bien plus que toute la famille Malefoy réunie, et ce que tu dis est juste des paroles lancées par un homme qui est jaloux de l'amour que peuvent se porter des êtres en eux, et jaloux de voir que certains peuvent se débrouiller tout seul, sans avoir besoin d'avoir un membre de la famille influent pour réussir. Ou peut être a tu la haine contre toi même, car tu sais que tu pars dans le mauvais chemin et que tu vas être mené comme un toutou par un homme qui n'est même pas ce qu'il attend des autres. Réfléchis bien à ça Malefoy, et tu changeras d'avis sur Harry.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la pièce, et vit qu'il était déjà 22h45.

_Un quart de plus avec cet être infâme et je tape une crise de nerfs…quoique c'est déjà fait._

Elle laissa derrière elle un Drago furieux. Il décida d'aller cherche une fille pour la nuit. Il n'eut pas de mal, toutes les filles le voulaient, même connaissant sa réputation. Il trouva vite chaussures a son pied : une jeune serpentard, blonde aux yeux bleus. Je vous laisse imaginer la suite…

Hermione fila se coucher afin de ne pas être fatiguée le lendemain. Celui-ci se passa comme d'habitude. Hermione et Draco se mirent d'accord sur le thème du bal, qui fut celui qu'Hermione avait proposé en premier. Les deux préfets devaient s'y rendre ensemble, et ils décidèrent qu'Hermione serait le bien et lui l'incarnation du mal, ce qui d'après elle, ne faisaient pas grand changement.

Le soir tant attendu arriva. Les deux s'étaient donné rendez vous devant la grande salle à 19h50.

Il était 19h40 et Hermione était prête. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir. Elle était vêtu d'une longue robe blanche, comme les mariées, et portait un diadème. Elle s'était maquillée avec du blanc et s'était applique un peu de paillettes sur le décolleté. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux en un chignon bien serre, mais laissant tomber quelques mèches de cheveux un peu partout, comme en 4à année. Et comme en 4è année, elle avait mis un maximum de temps a lisser ses cheveux indomptables. Sauf que à l'inverse de en 4è année, elle y allait avec un serpentard arrogant alros qu'elle avait eu pour cavailer un beau bulgare mysterieux. Elle se rendit ensuite devant la grande salle, ou elle vit avec honte que tout le monde était déjà la. Tous levèrent les yeux à son arrivée en haut de l'escalier : elle avait, comme a son dernier bal, attiré tous les regards vers elle..

Drago fut stupéfait et heureux que sa compagne attire tous les regards, car ostensiblement, tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Il s'avança donc vers le bas de l'escalier, et l'aida a descendre les dernières marches. Il lui chuchota un « Pas mal Granger », et rentra dans la grande salle, dont les portes venaient de s'ouvrir. Ils devaient d'asseoir ensemble, mais à proximité de la table des professeurs afin de mieux gérer la soirée. Ils virent qu'une petite table de deux leur était destinée à l'emplacement prévu.

_C'est la suite de la punition_ pensèrent ils tous deux…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

**Alors ça vous a plu ?**

**Reviewez pour me donner votre avis !**


	4. Soir de bal, inquietude et amitié née

Bonjour a toutes et a tous même si mon public doit être plus féminin que masculin … bref…

Je vous mets la suite de ma fiction, après un certain moment … je l'avoue.

Continuez à me mettre des reviews ça me fait vraiment trop trop plaisir.

Dans ce chapitre, c'est la suite du Bal, et il va y avoir un rapprochement amical entre nos 2 préfets… enfin vous verrez !

Allez gros gros bisous de la part de Moi !

Bonne semaine

HappyHermia

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

Hermione chercha du regard Harry et Ron, mais ceux-ci n'étaient pas encore arrivés. Draco l'aperçut en train de lancer un regard vers la foule et su de suite qui elle cherchait. Mais ne voulant pas se disputer devant toute l'assemblée, il décida de se taire. Il fut aidé par les événements, car Dumbledore venait de prendre la parole, faisant taire chaque chuchotement.

« Nous voila tous réunis en cette soirée d'Halloween pour le 1er bal de l'année. Je ne vais faire que deux choses : vous souhaiter un bon appétit, et une bonne soirée. Mais je souhaiterais aussi remercier nos deux préfets en chefs ici présent, pour l'organisation de cette magnifique soirée, qui a du être (il leur lança un regard amusé), assez tendue. Vous pouvez vous asseoir. Passez une bonne soirée ! »

Les deux préfets, qui s'étaient levés, se rassirent sous les applaudissements de tous, et en un claquement de doigts, divers plat apparurent sur les tables des maisons. Mais comme leur table était trop petite, on leur avait laisse une carte, et il n'avaient qu'à passer commande pour que le plat désire arrive dans l'assiette. Hermione choisit une salade tomate-mozarella et Draco prit une salade accompagnée de toast au saumon. En le regardant manger, elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser avec un sourire, à la manière bien particulière que Ron adoptait pour manger, c'est-à-dire, le plus salement possible. Draco, lui, faisait totalement le contraire, il faisait très attention.

L'ambiance était bonne entre nos 2 préfets. Ils riaient de bon coeur et discutaient comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait.

-Tu sais, je tenais à te dire… que j'était désolée pour l'autre jour quand je t'ai dit que tu étais jaloux de Harry et tout, bredouilla la jeune fille.

-Non non, fit le jeune homme d'un air rassurant, tu…je pense que tu avais raison : je ne sais pas ou je vais… mon avenir est bien flou, pourtant mes professeurs me l'avaient prédit positivement…

-Rien ne peut être positif dans la voie que tu as choisie, mais il n'est pas trop tard pour faire demi-tour…

-Si…justement…

-Bon je suis désolée je voulais pas te saper le moral pour ta soirée d'Halloween alors on va discuter un peu plus léger tu veux…

Il hocha la tête, heureux que la jeune fille soit aussi compréhensive, mais aussi car elle lui portait attention, ce que personne ne faisait jamais. Il commençait à moins la détester, et même avait un peu de respect pour elle : elle lui avait montré a plusieurs reprises que malgré son sang, elle était intelligente, maligne et rusée. Tous deux discutèrent donc de choses et d'autres et riaient de bon cœur, quand Dumbledore annonça l'ouverture du bal par les 2 préfets en chef. Draco se leva donc et tendit sa main à Hermione, qu'elle accepta rapidement. Le professeur lança un slow, et tous 2 le fusillèrent du regard, tandis que celui-ci semblait s'en amuser. Ils commencèrent donc à danser. Hermione avait enroulé ses bras autour de la nuque de Draco et ce dernier fit de même autour de sa taille. Ils se tenaient quand même, par gêne, à une certaine distance. Hermione voyait Harry et Ron qui fulminaient de l'autre cote et chuchota a Draco :

-J'en connais qui ne sont pas contents…

-Et je me fiche bien de ce qu'ils pensent…si j'veux danser avec toi j'le fais…

Hermione rougit à ces paroles, et lança un sourire éclatant à son cavalier. Celui-ci lui rendit un sourire charmeur. Mais alors qu'ils dansaient, la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître 5 hommes cagoulés. Personne n'eut de mal à les reconnaître : c'étaient les mangemorts, les fidèles de Voldemort.

L'un d'eux cria un ordre aux autre :

-PRENEZ LA FILLE !

Puis il lança un sort pour que tous, élèves et professeurs, soient enfermés dans un bloc de verre. Chaque sort qu'ils lançaient rebondissait contre celui-ci. Un sort de stupefixion, lancé par Harry, avait donc touché un élève de Poufsoufle, mais un de ses amis le réanima et Harry lui lança un regard d'excuses, avant de reporter son esprit sur la scène qui se déroulait.

Un homme prit la parole, voyant que la jeune fille n'obtempérait pas :

-Nous voila enfin réuni miss Granger…

-Que voulez vous dire par là ? Lui fit la jeune fille sur un air de défi.

-Tu le sauras bien assez tôt…mais la le maître a besoin de toi…

-Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais me laisser faire ! Vous vous méprenez la !

-Ah oui ? EMPAREZ VOUS D'ELLE LES GARS !

Un cagoulé lança un sort de stupefixion sur Hermione, que celle-ci repoussa grâce à un sort de défense. Ensuite plusieurs sorts visant à la désarmer, a l'immobiliser jaillirent de partout mais la jeune fille les esquiva tous en courant un peu partout et en lançant des sorts de protection. Elle lança plusieurs Expelliarmus qui touchèrent leurs cibles, envoyant ainsi deux mangemorts dans le décor. Elle courut vers l'homme et s'en suivirent une série de sort :

- Expelliarmus ! Cria la jeune fille

- Protego !

Hermione pointa une chaise de sa baguette et cria :

Wadiwasi !

La chaise alla se fracasser dans la tête du Mangemort. Celui-ci tituba, tandis que la jeune fille se retourna pour lancer un stupéfix à un des mangemorts qui attaquait par derrière.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'homme :

-Vous n'êtes qu'un cinglé borné et stupide ! Cracha-t-elle. Vous faites sans savoir pourquoi, juste parce qu'un soi disant puissant vous l'a ordonné. Vous n'êtes qu'un vulgaire pantin, quand il n'aura plus besoin de vous, il vous tuera.

-Oui, comme il le fera avec vous… je ne peux le faire mais je peux te donner un avant goût de ce qui t'attend là bas… ENDOLORIS !

Des cris retentirent des élèves et des professeurs, tandis que la préfete s'effondra sur le sol. Elle se retint de crier, ne voulant pas donner satisfaction à cet homme. Il le remarqua bien vite et lui cria :

-Je veux t'entendre hurler ! Crie ! Il lui mit un coup de pied, que Hermione reçut en pleines cotes, ravivant encore plus la douleur, mais aussi la haine qu'elle avait pour ces hommes. Voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas à ses attentes, l'homme relança le sort, mais avec plus d'intensité.

Cette fois ci, la jeune fille se rétracta et hurla. Un hurlement à glacer le sang, on dirait qu'elle mourrait a petit feu… Draco regardait la scène d'un air impassible, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de bouillonner de l'intérieur. Il revoyait son visage, crispé par la douleur, et il réentendit son hurlement, lorsque le mangemorts lui avait relancé un sort. La jeune fille s'effondra alors sur le sol de la grande salle. La chute avait parut très longue à Draco. Harry et Ron, qui criant de rage et de désespoir, tapaient dans le globe, retenus en vain par les autres gryffondors. Les mangemorts étaient déjà partis, laissant derrière eux l'homme, qui fut arrêté par le professeur Dumbledore, qui le regarda d'un air froid :

-Veuillez reposer mon élève Avery, vous la laissez…

-Mon maître la veut, à tout prix…

-Eh bien il ne l'aura pas, car personne ne touche ne serait ce qu'un cheveux de mes élèves.

-STUPEFIX ! Cria Mc Gonagall.

Le sort atteignit le dénommé Avery en pleine poitrine, qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Comme l'auteur des globes était inconscient, ceux-ci disparurent, et Mme Pomfresh accourut auprès d'une Hermione inconsciente.

-Elle est extrêmement pale et son pouls est presque inexistant… je vais l'emmener à l'infirmerie… des mangemorts…ici…a Poudlard, dit elle pour elle même.

-Albus, commença Mc Gonagall, pourquoi elle ?

-Eh bien… fit le directeur visiblement inquiet. Je pense que c'est son lien avec Mr Potter… Je vais me rendre à l'infirmerie pour voir son état. J'ordonne à tous les professeurs de fouiller chaque recoin du château.

-Bien professeur, firent-ils en chœur.

Dumbledore reprit en s'adressant aux élèves :

-J'ordonne à tous les préfets de conduire vos élèves dans leurs dortoirs. Je ne veux personne dehors, mis à part Messieurs Weasley, Potter, et Malefoy. Bien vous pouvez y aller.

Les bancs raclèrent le sol, tandis que les élèves remontaient dans leurs dortoirs. Seuls les concernés restèrent. Dumbledore les mena à l'infirmerie, plus précisément devant le lit de Hermione. Harry et Ron virent avec effroi, que leur amie était plus blanche que blanche.

_On aurait dit un cadavre_, pensa Harry

Dumbledore, qui semblait avoir usé de son pouvoir de legilimencie, lui fit :

-Rassurez vous, elle n'est pas morte, mais elle n'est pas non plus vivante.

Voyant que les 3 hommes ne comprenaient pas bien, il continua :

-Elle est dans une sorte de coma magique. Il durera un maximum entre 3 et 5 jours.

-Professeur, demanda Ron, comment se fait il qu'ils l'aient voulu, elle ?

-Eh bien Mr Weasley, je pense que la proximité entre elle et Mr Potter y est pour beaucoup. De plus Miss Granger est assez puissante bien qu'elle ne soit pas, comme le disent certains (les regards se tournèrent vers un Draco impassible), une sang pur. Mais je vous conseille de toujours garder un œil sur elle, en effet, c'est la personne le plus en danger, au même titre que vous Messieurs, pour les raisons que vous connaissez. Bien Mr Malefoy, je vous remercierai de garder un œil sur Miss Granger en tant que préfet en chef.

Celui-ci acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Le professeur Dumbledore leur ordonna ensuite de remonter dans leurs dortoirs, ce qu'ils firent sans hésiter.

Chez les gryffondors, tout le monde semblait inquiet. Pour se rassurer, tous les 7è année restèrent dans la salle commune pour discuter. A 4h du matin, toujours pas rassurés, les élèves allèrent se coucher, tandis que d'autres étaient déjà affales sur le divan, en train de roupiller.

Drago, quant à lui, était dans ses pensées, mais en fut tiré par une voix stridente, qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien : Parkinson.

-Drakichouuuuuu, je t'ai attendu devant la porte quand papy Dumby te parlait mais je me suis fait viré par Rogue. Je suis désolée de t'avoir laisser seul avec cette bande de con, dit elle avec une mine d'excuse.

Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit pleins de petits bisous, mais fut bientôt repoussée par Draco.

-Parkinson dégage tu me fais chier j'susi pas d'humeur là.

-Tu as vu ce qui s'est passé au repas ?

_Non mais qu'elle est con… comment j'aurais pu ne pas le voir…évidemment que j'l'ai vu j'y étais pauvre débile_.

-Evidemment…

-Putain la Sang de Bourbe aurait du y passer…

-Tu penses ? fit Drago en faisant mine de s'intéresser.

-Bah oui elle vaut rien cette miss je sais tout. En plus t'as vu sa tête, c'est une laideronne !

-Tu sais Parkinson c'est pas parce que tu pense que t'es bien foutu que tu vaux mieux que d'autre hein !

-Oui mais je suis quand même mieux que la sang de bourbe !

-Pas sur, marmonna t il.

-Qu'est ce que tu dis ? dit Pansy, qui n'avait pas écouté.

-Rien, laisse tomber, j'vais me coucher tu me saoules.

Et il se dirigea vers son dortoir d'un pas traînant.

4 jours passèrent. 4 jours que Harry et Ron n'avaient pas vu leur amie, car les visites lui étaient interdits. 4 jours que Draco sentait son inquiétude monter, à son grand étonnement. 4 jours qu'il passait une heure seul dans la pièce où il effectuait sa punition, car même sans elle, il devait passer du temps isolé et en profitait pour penser. A la fin de la journée, il se rendit comme d'habitude dans la petite salle, et se coucha sur un canapé. Il fixait le plafond. Il devenait de plus en plus inquiet quant à l'état d Hermione et du s'avouer qu'elle lui manquait un peu. Il aimait bien le caractère de cette fille et il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait un je ne sais quoi de plus intéressant que les autres. Epuisé de ses journées, le jeune homme s'assoupit. Il n'entendit donc pas la jeune fille rentrer, accueilli joyeusement par l'élan du tableau. Elle s'était réveillée quelques heure auparavant, et avait insisté pour sortir de suite, mais l'infirmière la garda pour quelques examens. Elle s'était rappelée de sa punition, et n'eut donc pas le temps d'aller voir ses amis avant.

Elle rentra donc dans la pièce, et vit avec amusement un Draco assoupi, mais son visage avait l'air tendu. Elle décida de ne pas faire de bruit et d'aller se poser sagement sur un canapé. Elle avait donc lu quelques pages de son bouquin, quand Draco se releva en grognant. Il s'étira comme un chat en se frottant les yeux. Il les ouvrit et vit la prefete :

Granger ! fit il d'une voix rauque.

Bah dis donc Malefoy on dirait que j't'ai manqué !

N'importe quoi ! Seulement ça me soule de remplir les devoirs de 2 préfets en chef à la fois !

Oh je te comprends… je me suis absenté TELLEMENT de temps… tu as du avoir une pression monstre…

Ah ouais tu te rends même pas compte ! fit Draco en rentrant dans son jeu.

Bon il s'est passé des trucs à Poudlard ?

Draco fit mine de réfléchir :

Heu… oui : il y a une élève de 7è année de Gryffondor qui s'est fait attaquer par des mangemorts… je ne sais plus son prénom…

Ce serait pas Hermione Granger son identité ?

Ha si ! Eurêka ! T'as trouvé ! Non sérieux rien de neuf …

Ok merci…

Et les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à discuter de ci de ça. A la fin de l'heure, Hermione du aller se reposer dans sa chambre, sur ordres de Mme Pomfresh. Les deux jeunes gens sentaient se tisser entre eux une amitié naissante. Ils commençaient à se dévoiler l'un à l'autre, même si les 6 ans de moqueries étaient toujours gravés dans leurs esprits.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**


	5. Prises de bec

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

**Désolée pour le retard mais j'étais partie en vacances dans le Sud et y avait pas de PC…**

**Bref je compte vite fait me rattraper car c'est les vacances vendredi ! Si c'est pas merveilleux !**

**En tout cas je souhaite bonne chance a tous ceux qui passent leurs exams.**

**Je vous demande juste un truc, dites moi si ma fic devient cliché, genre si il y a des passages qu'on voit partout, ou même sur l'histoire… car la je suis en doute !**

**Soyez francs !**

**Voila bonne lecture et gros bisoux a tous !**

**RAR des 4 précédents chapitres:**

**Moggliesmad : Merci beaucoup tu a été ma première review je m'en souviendrais ! J'espère que les chapitres déjà postés t'ont plu…**

**Foufie : Pour combler ton manque, j'essaierais de mettre les chapitres plus souvent ! Bisoux**

**Sarasheppard : Désolée mais je suis pas encore sure de la suite, donc on verra bien au fil des chapitres ! Pour l'instant j'en sais autant que vous sur l'histoire !**

**Kri : Avoue que la punition t'as un peu déçu(e) non ? J'espère atteindre un jour le statut d'écrivain…Merci pour ta review et gros bisoux à toi !**

**Méo : Moi aussi j'ai adoré le chapitre de la dispute je me suis vraiment éclatée à le faire ! Continue de lire et de reviewer ma fic ! Gros Bisoux !**

**Remoggliesmad : Je pense que c'est le lien qui unit 3 personne qui vivent ensemble 24h/24h depuis 6 ans….**

**Wiwi love ron-hermy : La voila la suite ! Gros bisoux !**

**Méo : Elle les a pas terrassé ils sont juste stupéfixés, et ça c'est pas dur a faire ! Mais bon quand on voit que Harry peut vaincre le Lord plusieurs fois sans rien subir de grave, on se dit que tout peut arriver ! Bisoux !**

**Bestofdracohermy : Ta fic est super donc je continuerais à la lire. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne publies pas vite tant que tu publies !**

**Bestofdracohermy : merci moi aussi je trouve que c'est une assez belle histoire ! Je ne pense pas avoir un style d'écriture spéciale mais plusieurs personnes me l'ont déjà dit, et ça me fait trop plaisir ! Gros Bisoux**

**Wiwi love ron-hermy: C'est fait! Merci du conseil et du message privé ! Bisoux**

**Harone : Pour ne pas faire de faute, la première règle est de ne surtout pas utiliser le correcteur automatique de Word… car c'est vite fait de prendre un mot pour un autre. D'ailleurs je connais une fille qui avait une disserte a rendre sur Verlaine, et elle s'y est pris que le dernier soir. Comme elle était crevée, quand elle eut finit, elle utilisa le correcteur automatique. Elle imprime et tout ça, et le lendemain, en cours, elle se rendit compte que Word avait remplacé tous les Verlaine par Verveine ! Je peux vous dire que le prof n'a pas bien apprécié ! Donc c'est un truc a utiliser mais avec modération. De plus il faut relire la fic plusieurs fois attentivement car Word ne fait pas attention aux lettre isolées : si tu tape « u » à la place de « du », il en tiendra pas rigueur. Voila pour la petite leçon ! Gros Bisoux et Merci !**

**Voila remerciement à tout le monde ! Gros Bisoux !**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Un soir, alors que Hermione se promenait dans le parc, elle rencontra une bande de Serpentard, avec à sa tête, comme d'habitude, le jeune homme blond. Ils avaient l'air de s'ennuyer, assis dans l'herbe, et furent donc heureux de rencontre 3 gryffondors sans défense contre une dizaine de serpentard. Pansy fut la première à réagir :

Tiens tiens, ne serait ce pas le balafré, la belette et la sang de bourbe ?

Et ne serait ce pas la face de bouledogue affamé ?

Ouh ! Attention les mecs elle est remontée la sang de bourbe à ce que je vois ! fit Milicent en se rapprochant d'elle.

Tu pèses peut être 2 moins poids, mais tu es comme Crabbe et Goyle, tu n'as rien dans la tête ma chère Milicent.

Les deux concernés firent craquer leurs poings, mais Hermione, ses deux amis tentant en vain de la calmer, ne parut pas impressionnée le moins du monde.

C'est bien ce que je disais : rien dans la tête, murmura-t-elle pour elle même.

Fais gaffe Granger, on pourrait bien te tomber dessus un jour ou tu seras seule contre nous tous ! reprit Milicent.

Oui à un contre 10 c'est vrai que ça montre la force et la loyauté des serpents… mais bon j'ai survécu aux sbires de Voldy je pourrais bien survivre a la force des Serpentards.

Tu as eu de la chance c'est tout. Et crois moi nous te haïssons encore plus que les mangemorts et comme nous n'avons pas besoin de toi, nous pourrons te tuer en ayant la conscience tranquille, fit Pansy.

La conscience ! Tss… est ce que vous savez au moins ce que c'est ?

Ne joue pas les miss je sais tout avec nous…

Mais je ne joue pas ma chère Pansy…

Bon c'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel ? demanda Blaise, le visage impassible.

Quoi ce n'est pas fini ? demanda Hermione. Attends c'est vous qui m'agressez sans arrêt alors faut y arrêter un peu là.

Mais on « t'agresse », car tu ne vaux rien pour nous, tu n'existe même pas ! fit Pansy. N'est ce pas Malefoy.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, attendant sa réponse. Draco, lui, resta le visage fermé, et dit calmement :

Pour une fois tu dis vrai Parkinson, les gens comme eux ne valent rien pour nous. Bon maintenant Granger dégage tu me saoule.

T'es vraiment un salopard Malefoy ! cria-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

Malefoy avait vu dans ses yeux une lueur de déception.

_Bah…qu'est ce qu'elle attendait…que je la soutienne devant ma bande de Serpentard ? On est pas amis que je sache… bon allez faut que j'aille à cette punition et faut que j'aille mettre les points sur les I à Granger._

Arrivé la bas, il était seul et décida donc de s'asseoir dans un canapé pour lire. 2 min plus tard, il entendit le tableau s'ouvrir et vit Hermione qui rentrait, furieuse. Elle semblait avoir versé des larmes. Décidant de ne pas se laisser abattre, la jeune fille prit un gros livre dans la bibliothèque et s'assit dans le canapé face à Draco, en l'ignorant superbement. Au bout de 10min de silence insoutenable, Draco ferma son bouquin et posa la tête contre l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Hermione leva les yeux et croisa son regard. Elle ne cilla pas, mais au bout de quelques secondes de combat visuel, le jeune homme dit :

Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Granger ?

Mais rien Malefoy, absolument rien…

Tu t'attendais pas a que je te soutienne tout à l'heure non !

Eh bien je t'avoue que si, ou au moins que tu ne dises rien, mais non Môssieur Malefoy préfère que l'on garde une bonne opinion de lui même si pour cela il devait blesser quelqu'un.

Oh Granger tu sais très bien que je m'en fiche que tu sois blessée ou pas j'm'apelle pas Saint Potter moi…

Ah jalousie quand tu nous tiens…fit Hermione en secouant lentement la tête.

Pff arrête avec ça tu n'as rien d'autre à me sortir ?

Et toi a part le fait que je sois une sang de bourbe ou une miss je sais tout t'as rien d'autre à me sortir !

Oh si j'ai d'la réserve ! cria le jeune homme. Tu te crois supérieure aux autre juste parce que tu traînes avec Potter et que tu as vécu des soi disant aventures. Je peux te dire que si tu as survécu aux mangemorts, ce n'est pas parce que tu es puissante, non, c'est parce que tu as eu de la chance…

Oh mais attend voir ! Moi aussi j'ai de la réserve : t'es u'un petit fils a papa Malefoy. Tu crois qu'on t'aime mais tout le monde t'hait pour ce que tu représentes, toi et ta famille. Tu penses vraiment que les gens font attention à ton sang ! Toute cette histoire c'est débile Malefoy ! Tu sais très bien que suis autant si ce n'est plus puissante que toi, ou ton père ! Alors maintenant arrêtes avec tes petits airs supérieurs ça marche pas avec moi en tout cas ! De plus, tu dis que tu ne veux pas devenir mangemorts comme ton père, mais même si tu n'es pas mangemorts Draco, tu as exactement le même état d'esprit qu'eux ! Tu t'es dévoile à moi et je sais très bien que tu n'es pas le Malefoy que j'ai devant les yeux. Mais maintenant si tu pense vraiment ça de moi, si tu penses vraiment que je ne suis qu'une sang de bourbe miss je sais tout qui mérite de mourir, alors libre à toi, je n'essaierai plus de te comprendre, je ne ferais plus ne serait ce qu'un seul pas envers toi ! Maintenant dis moi : tu pense vraiment tout ce que tu as dit ?

_C'est vrai que dit comme ça je passe pour un assassin. Mais je ne vais pas perdre la face devant elle donc…_

Oui, fit le blond d'une vois dure.

Bien, dit elle en hochant la tête. Maintenant ne m'adresse plus la parole s'il te plait.

Le reste de la punition passa très doucement, le jeune blond levait quelque fois les yeux vers la jeune fille et il constatait qu'elle avait perdu toute trace de gaieté sur son visage. Il était devenu froid. A la fin de l'heure, Hermione se leva du canapé et sortit sans un mot.

3 jours étaient passés depuis leur dispute, et Hermione ne lui avait toujours pas adressé la parole. Elle l'ignorait superbement ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point. Sa gaieté était revenue des le lendemain et son amitié avec les 2 autres semblaient s'être renforcée. Elle ne les quittait plus, sauf pour aller aux punitions. Celle-ci se passa dans une ambiance glaciale. Draco insultait plusieurs fois Hermione, en attendant une riposte de sa part, car cela lui aurait au moins permis de parler. Mais en vain, la jeune fille avait décidé d'apporter ses devoirs. Elle se concentrait tellement sur eux pour oublier Malefoy qu'elle avait fait tous ses devoirs, même ceux qui étaient pour dans un mois.

Un jour Malefoy décida de rompre le silence :

Bon Granger t'arrêtes de faire ta gamine.

…

C'est bon ce que j'ai dis l'autre jour c'était pas dramatique !

…

Bon ok, il pris une grande respiration, je m'excuse de t'avoir dit que tu était une sang de bourbe miss je sais tout qui méritais la mort. T'as intérêt à les accepter celles la car c'est pas souvent que j'en fais…

… Hermione le regarda dans les yeux, haussa les sourcils et rebaissa sa tête dans le livre.

Ah ouais tu le prends comme ça !

…

Bon ok eh bah m'adresses plus la parole non plus alors.

…

_Mais t'es trop con mon pote, elle te l'adresse déjà plus la parole qu'est ce que tu veux…_

Par la suite, Hermione et Draco s'ignoraient superbement. Pendant les disputes entre les maisons, Hermione répondait à toutes les insultes, sauf à celles de Draco et celui-ci en avait plus qu'assez de ce manège. Elle arrivait à avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Draco dû bien accepter que leurs discussions et leur fou rire, bien que tous deux assez rare, lui manquaient. Hermione, de son cote, était heureuse, mais quelque chose lui manquait, lui. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi : il avait souhaité sa mort – _Oui mais il s'est excuse – _Bah oui mais c'est pas parce que Mr demande pardon que je dois accepter – _Oui mais tu as autant besoin de lui que lui de toi_ – C'est vrai. Je pense que je vais lui écrire une lettre comme ça il la lira au petit dej tout a l'heure (il était 6h et Hermione était déjà prête). Donc un stylo … bon sang ou est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir des feuilles ? Elle fouina un peu partout et trouva un bout de parchemin dans le fond de ses tiroirs. Elle s'assit donc à son bureau et commença à écrire :

_Malefoy … Draco,_

_Je tenais à te dire que j'acceptais tes excuses, si elles sont encore valables. Je tiens aussi à m'excuser de mon comportement ces derniers jours, bien que tu en sois entièrement responsable. Mais j'ai pris conscience que tu me manquais un petit peu. Maintenant dis moi franchement : que penses tu de moi ? Dis le honnêtement car après avoir souhaité ma mort il ne peut rien avoir de pire… du moins j'espère._

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione._

Hermione avait marqué amicalement car leurs discussions lors du bal et l'inquiétude qu'il avait lu dans ses yeux quand elle s'était fait torturer lui montrait bien qu'il tenait a elle.

Puis Hermione descendit à la grande Salle et commença à lire en attendant les autres. 1h était passée quand elle leva les yeux de son bouquin. Elle vit arriver ses 2 amis, et, plus tard, son autre « ami ». Elle dit bonjour aux deux et se rasseya à sa table. A l'arrivée des hiboux, elle jetait des regards anxieux au serpentard. Il était en train de lire la lettre. Lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Hermione, il lui fit un petit sourire discret que elle seule avait vu. Il était heureux. Elle aussi. Il écrivit sur un bout de parchemin :

_Hermione_

_Oui, mes excuses sont toujours valables et oui j'assume le fait que je sois responsable de notre dispute. Tu sais que tu es très forte pour faire craquer les gens. Tu m'as vraiment foutu les nerfs là ! Bref tout ça pour te dire que tu m'as manqué. Pour ce qui est de ce que je pense de toi et bien il y a :_

_Points forts : Intelligente, Drôle, Amicale, courageuse, gentille, distinguée mais naturelle._

_Points faibles : dangereuse (), colérique, insolente, gryffondor, amie de potter._

_Et pour moi ça donne quoi ?_

_Amicalement,_

_Draco_

La jeune fille sourit quand elle lut la missive qu'il lui avait fait parvenir discrètement. Elle lui répondit tout de suite. Ses amis ne faisaient pas attention à ce qu'elle faisait et ne posèrent donc pas de questions :

_Pour ce qui est de faire craquer les gens, j'ai un don et je n'hésite pas à m'en servir. Je suis super contente que tu me dises que je t'ai manqué. Tu n'es donc pas le méchant garçon que je croyais connaître…_

_Bref pour toi ça donne :_

_Points forts : Intelligent, Rusé, Drôle, amical, maître de lui même, déterminé._

_Points faibles : Serpentard, froid, arrogant, vaniteux, riche, lunatique, ami de parkinson et chef de tout d'une bande de serpentards qui sont de vrais salops._

Draco éclata de rire à la lecture de la lettre, ce qui lui valut quelques coups d'oeils et réflexions de Serpentard. Les deux jeunes gens abordèrent leur cours avec bonne humeur. Et Dieu sait la dose de bonne humeur qu'il faut pour survivre à un double cours de Potion. Le professeur décida de refaire les binômes du début de l'année. Par conséquent, Hermione se retrouva face à Pansy. Une fois assise à la table, les festivités commençaient déjà :

Alors Pansy ce n'est pas là le moment fatidique ou tu me tombes dessus ? Pourtant on n'est pas très entouré…

La ferme Granger ! Tu sais très bien que Rogue a une préférence pour les Serpentard, alors si je lui des trucs, même faux, sur ton compte, je peux dire que ta maison aura un sérieux souci a se faire pour la coupe de fin d'année.

Mais Pansy, c'est le dernier de mes soucis ça ! Tu sais très bien que Dumbledore et Mc Gonagall nous rajouterons de toute manière des points de dernières minutes. Lui répondit Hermione d'un ton doucereux. Et de toutes façons, Gryffondor gagnera la coupe des 4 maisons, c'est certain.

Pff… tu parles trop Granger, travaille et t'es toi…de toute façon t'es bonne qu'à ça…

Ah tiens ! Voila l'argument désespéré. Celui qu'on sort quand on a rien à dire….

Pansy soupira bruyamment et les 2 jeunes filles reprirent leur potion.

_Pendant ce temps, devant le chaudron de Harry et Draco :_

Malefoy, tu fais n'importe quoi…y'a pas moyen que tu te concentres un peu ?

Qu'est ce que ut me racontes Potter ?

Pff…regarde ce que t'as fais ta tourné deux fois a l'endroit et 3 à l'envers alors que c'était l'inverse…

Et alors ce n'est pas grave !

Quoi ce n'est pas grave ! s'exclama Harry. J'ai pas envie de …

Mr Potter, l'interrompit le professeur Rogue, je me fiche totalement de vos envies. J'enlève 10 points à Gryffondor : votre potion est catastrophique. J'ajoute 5 points aux Serpentard pour la patience qu'a eu Mr Malefoy envers un attardé de votre type.

Mais monsieur ce n'est pas juste ! coupa Harry.

Qu'est ce que vous connaissez de l'injustice vous, monsieur célébrité ! s'exclama le prof avec dédain.

Croyez moi j'en connais un rayon… répondit Harry en levant les yeux.

…

La cloche sonna la fin du cours, tandis que Hermione s'approcha de la table de Ron. Toute sa bonne humeur s'était envolée et elle était en rage contre le professeur de potions.

Hermione en parla à Ron. Celui-ci passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la calmer. Mais ça aurait eu l'effet escompté si seulement le professeur n'avait pas lance :

Miss Granger, Mr Weasley, auriez vous l'amabilité d'aller roucouler en dehors de ma salle s'il vous plait ?

Ron rougit jusqu'aux oreille, tandis que Hermione s'approchait de la table du professeur

Oui professeur, dit elle en prenant un air faussement compatissant. Je comprends que voir des gens éprouver de l'amour les uns pour les autres peut blesser une personne qui n'en a ni reçu ni donné une fois dans sa vie…

Le professeur bouillonnait de rage :

J'enlève 50 points à Gryffondor. Arrangez vous avec miss Granger.

La concerné répondit du tac o tac :

Je mets 20 points à Neville pour avoir réussi sa potion, 10 à Ron pour avoir supporté cette brute de Milicent, 10 à Harry pour ne pas avoir répondu et j'enlève 10 point à Parkinson pour avoir gloussé pendant une heure. Sur ce elle attrapa son sac avec rage et sortit de la salle. Tout le monde restait stupéfait. Puis la salle se vida peu à peu. Hermione n'avait pas cours pendant l'heure d'après, et par conséquent ses cours de la matinée étaient terminés. Elle alla donc s'allonger dans le parc, auprès d'un arbre. Soudain elle senti une ombre au dessus d'elle. Elle leva les yeux pour voir …

… Pansy !

Oui Granger ?

Qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

Et bien, tu es la toute seule, loin de tout, alors je me suis dis que ça valait bien une petite visite.

Oh qu'est ce que c'est gentil de ta part. Répondit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique.

Non mais Granger je ne disais pas ça pour de vrai hein ! (_Non jure j'avais pas saisi !)_

Bon maintenant dégage tu soule !

Expelliarmus ! lancèrent les deux jeunes filles en même temps. Se retrouvant toutes deux sans baguettes, Pansy se jeta sur Hermione et commença à lui tirer les cheveux. Cette dernière ne se laissa pas faire et lançait des coups de genoux dans le ventre de son adversaire. Les 2 jeunes filles commençaient à s'entretuer lorsque une personne, qui avait tout suivi, sorti des buissons et lança :

Stupefix !

Et Pansy tomba lourdement sur le sol. La personne sortit de l'arbre, et vint vers Hermione.

Draco ! Elle est folle ta copine ! dit la jeune fille en se réfugiant dans ses bras.

Hé ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que c'est ma copine !

Drakichouuuuuuuu ! mima- t- elle pour seule réponse.

Ne commence pas à m'appeler comme ça toi ! Sinon je vais devoir te trouver un autre surnom ridicule, ma p'tite pomme d'amour !

Oh oui c'est d'accord mon doudou en sucre !

Et ils partirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable. Au bout de quelques minutes d'hilarité, la jeune fille lui dit :

C'est la première fois que je te vois rire franchement et ça me fait plaisir.

Oui parce que c'est la première fois que je suis avec une personne qui me fait vraiment rire. Au fait, comme ça tu trouves que je suis arrogant et vaniteux !

Oui monsieur ! Et à ce qu'il parait tu me trouves colérique ! Alors moi je rajouterais que tu n'es pas sociable !

Ca je te permets pas jeune fille !

Sur ce il la jeta sur le sol et lui fit des chatouilles. Puis pendant 5 minutes, Drago et Hermione discutèrent, rirent, comme si ils se connaissaient depuis toujours. Puis quand elle vit Harry et Ron lui faire signe de loin, Hermione du s'en aller, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons :

Bon Drakichouuuuuu (elle aimait le faire chier avec ça), il faut que je m'en aille, on m'attend !

Ok dac ! On se voit tout à l'heure alors !

Oui … je vais encore devoir te supporter !

Je me demande lequel de nous deux est le plus à plaindre ! répondit il en riant.

Hermione lui mit une petite claque sur l'épaule et tous deux commencèrent à partir dans sa direction quand soudain la jeune fille appela :

Draco !

Le concerné fit volte face :

Oui ?

Elle courut vers lui et l'enlaça. Ce dernier fut surpris puis heureux. Il l'étreignit aussi. La jeune fille chuchota :

Je suis vraiment heureuse de pouvoir apprendre à te connaître… merci pour tout.

Idem pour moi, tu es l'une des seules personnes qui puisses me rendre heureux.

Ces paroles émurent Hermione, qui lui lança nu sourire radieux avant de dire :

On se voit tout à l'heure ! cria-t-elle en s'en allant en courant.

Merci de me faire confiance Hermione ! lui cria le jeune homme alors qu'elle rentrait dans le château. Et il retourna dans sa salle commune, heureux…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

**Verdict ? Bonne semaine a vous, gros bisoux !**


	6. Importante décision

**Kikou les amis !**

**Vous allez bien ? Moi franchement la pêche hein ! Bon alors je me suis décarcassée pour finir ce chapitre, mais je le trouve franchement pas top … enfin j'sais pas j'ai l'impression que ça fais cliché ! Mais c'est l'autre la aussi avec sa fiction qui résumait tous les clichés maintenant j'ai l'impression de mettre que ça ! Mdr ! Bon bah bonne lecture à vs hein et bonne nuit puisque il é 22h30 !**

**Reviewez !**

**RAR :**

**Lucedelune : C'est bon je te mets la suite au moins ta mère te prendras plus pour une hystérique … le temps d'un chapitre ! Mdr !**

**Moggliesmad : Tiens la voila la suite ! J'espère que t'aimeras toujours après ce chapitre, moi perso il m'a un peu déçu, mais bon … donnez moi vos avis !**

**Ludi : Merci de m'adorer (ah bah oui c bon moi ma fic c'est du pareil au même !) ! Voila la suite servie sur un plateau en argent !**

**Octo(bre) : Elle est pour tout de suite !**

**Bestofdracohermy : Merci merci ça me touche vraiment tous vos compliments !**

**Wiwi love ron-hermy : T'as vu j'ai réussi à poster la suite de suite ! C'est bien non ! Je te dédie ce chapitre à toi ma p'tite fan de Draco (et accessoirement de Hermione !). Dis pas que tes chapitres sont pas intéressants moi j'adore ta fic elle déchire ! Gros Bisoux à toi !**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

Arrivé là bas, le jeune homme s'affala dans un des fauteuils et commença à bouquiner. Mais ses pensées étaient ailleurs…

_Qui l'aurait cru ! Granger, et moi, amis … ça me fait bizarre de me dire ça mais quand même elle m'a dit qu'elle était contente d'apprendre à me connaître ! Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie … et Potty et Weasel qui ne voient même pas la chance qu'ils ont… mais avec le destin que j'ai choisi je ne sais pas si el va vouloir me reparler …mais bon je lui parlerais de tout ca dans une semaine, car au moins j'aurais eu le temps de profiter un peu de ces bons moments._

Effectivement, ils en avaient profité ! Les deux jeunes amis se retrouvaient dès qu'ils pouvaient, se racontaient leurs vies, leurs problemes, leurs soucis… Draco se révélait totalement (ou presque), au grand plaisir de la jeune fille.

Mais Draco se sentit coupable de mentir à Hermione à propos de son avenir, et décida d'avancer la date des révélations.

Le lendemain soir, à l'heure de la punition : Draco avait décidé de parler à Hermione de ses projets le soir même. Elle était déjà la quand il entra :

Draco ! fit elle en l'enlaçant.

Toujours aussi contente de me voir à ce que je vois ! fit – il d'un ton moqueur.

Hermione, dans un élan de puérilité, lui tira la langue.

Bon écoute Hermione … il faut qu'on discute … dit le garçon en s'asseyant

Oui je t'écoute, fit elle en le rejoignant.

Eh bien … tu te souviens de ce qu'on a parlé pendant le bal d'halloween, avant l'attaque ?

Elle hocha la tête.

Est ce que tu resterais mon amie si je devenais … enfin … mangemorts ?

La jeune fille parut extrêmement choquée et avait pris un air très sérieux mais aussi très furieux !

PARDON ! Tu me demandes à moi, Hermione Granger, fille de moldu, meilleure amie de Harry Potter, victime des mangemorts … d'accepter le fait que toi, Draco Malefoy, mon ami, tu deviennes un chasseur de sang de bourbe et par surcroît un sbire du pire ennemi de mon meilleur ami… celui qui fait tant de mal dans le monde ! Tu rigoles la !

Mais Hermione je suis obligé !

Non Draco ! Tu mens ! Personne ne t'oblige rien du tout, c'est toi qui fais tes choix et je te croyais plus intelligent que ça …

QUOI ! TU CROIS QUE JE CHOISI TOUT CA ! MAIS ATTERIT GRANGER !

Ah ça y est ce n'est plus Hermione ?

Non… tu n'as plus d'intérêt pour moi … enfin encore faut il que tu en ai déjà eu.

Non Draco ! La tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai …

… De toute façon c'est ma vie ça ne te regarde pas

ALORS POURQUOI TU ME DEMANDES !

Pour te faire jurer que t'iras pas en parler.

Juste pour ça ?

Juste pour ça.

T'es un connard Malefoy ! cria t elle en sortant de la pièce.

_Et voila c'est ruiné Granger a pété un câble. Ca devait arriver elle est grave elle ! Non mais attends si je veux devenir mangemorts libre à moi ! Pff de toute façon elle _ne me_ mérite pas !_

Nous étions début décembre, cela faisait un mois que Draco et Hermione ne s'était plus parlé. Ce dernier commençait a la regretter, mais ne voulait pas l'avouer. Hermione essayait de se rendre heureuse en compagnie de ses amis mais les mots de Draco lui restaient sur le cœur. Comment avait elle pu se laisser berner à telle point. Elle est pourtant loin d'être stupide ! Draco avait recommencé à traîner avec la bande des serpents, et lançait autant de sarcasmes qu'avant. La situation était donc retombée a zéro. Du moins en apparence, car chacun savait que au fond de lui, l'autre lui manquait. La dernière fois, leur dispute avait duré moins longtemps, et tous deux craignaient que l'amitié qu'ils se portaient ne soit plus.

Le professeur Dumbledore les avait chargé d'organiser le bal de Noël. Les deux ex-amis se rendirent à leur punition et commencèrent à l'organiser. Ils essayaient de se parler un minimum, et que si ils y étaient obligés, il le faisaient de la manière la plus froide possible. Ils choisirent tous les sorts à lancer pour décorer la salle et repartirent chacun de leur coté.

Le matin de Noël, Hermione se pressa d'aller ouvrir ses cadeaux. Elle ouvrit d'abord celui de Harry : un manuel de runes anciennes très volumineux. Elle était impatiente de le lire mais ouvrit quand même les autres. Ron lui avait offert une nouvelle plume. Ginny, Parvati et Lavande lui avaient acheté une longue robe de bal. Ensuite, c'étaient ses amis et sa famille moldu qui lui avaient envoyé divers cadeaux. Elle fut déçue de n'en voir aucun de Malefoy. Elle avait quand même un peu (beaucoup) espéré… mais elle décida de faire impasse sur ce point et de lire le livre de Harry. Il se révéla très intéressant. Mais ça n'avait quand même pas réussi à la distraire. Elle en avait marre de se disputer avec Draco mais là il avait dépassé les bornes ! Comment voulait il qu'elle accepte ! C'est insensé ! Elle décida de ne pas se laisser abattre et de descendre au petit déjeuner. En entrant dans la grande Salle, elle évita soigneusement de regarder Malefoy, et ce dernier en fit de même. Apres tout c'était SES décisions et ça ne la regardait en rien. Il n'arrêta pas de se répéter cette phrase, mais en vain, il n'arrivait pas à l'oublier. Ni ses ex-soi disant amis ne le distrayaient plus, et ils ne trouvaient plus rien à lancer comme vannes. Il avait décidé de passer dans son dortoir afin de prendre quelques affaires pour les cours, mais machinalement, il se dirigea vers le lieu de la punition. Il laissa passer ses doigts sur els contours du tableau et murmura :

Hermione…

Soudain le tableau se mit a parler, ce qui fit sursauter le beau blond :

_Ecoutez moi bien jeune homme. Vous souffrez autant que la personne que vous faites souffrir. Vous savez en plus qu'elle a raison … alors pourquoi ne pas aller lui parler !_

_Simplement parce que je ne suis pas de son monde : Dumbledore, Potter, et tout !_

_C'est vous qui le dites ! Parce qu'il y a quelques temps, vous étiez limite inséparables ! Tu comptes beaucoup pour elle : je l'ai vu pleurer l'autre jour en venant ici, je me doutais bien que tu lui avais fait quelque chose …_

_Elle…elle…elle est venue ici et elle pleurait !_

_Oui jeune homme, et ne dites pas que vous vous en fichez…. Ecoutez, la voie que vous allez choisir ne mène à rien, pourquoi choisir la voie ou l'on sait que l'on va souffrir alors qu'on nous propose une version avec des gens qui vous aiment ?_

_Elle ne m'aime pas… elle ne m'aime plus…_

_Il est encore temps de la récupérer ! Foncez mon garçon ! Ne pensez plus aux autres ! C'est votre vie !_

_Oui… je … heu … j'ai un truc urgent à faire… je dois … salut !._

Et Draco partit en courant vers la Grande Salle. A son entrée en catastrophe, tout le monde tourna le regard vers lui. Il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors d'un pas assuré, sous les regards de tous les élèves et professeurs. Il fonça vers Hermione :

Hermione, il faut que je te parle.

Celle-ci fut étonnée mais ne se retourna pas. Elle continuait à manger, alors que toute la Salle la regardait bizarrement. Harry et Ron ne savaient pas quoi dire. Ils étaient bouche bée. Alors c'était à cause de lui que Hermione faisait un peu la tronche ces temps ci ? Tous se regardaient incrédule, alors que Hermione se servait un autre vers de jus de citrouille.

Hermione … réponds moi s'il te plait. Je te rappelle que j'suis en train de m'foutre la honte devant tout le monde pour toi alors fais au moins l'effort de me répondre ! finit il en criant.

Oh ! Ne me cries pas dessus comme ça toi ! Non mais tu crois que je vais te reparler alors que tu veux devenir mangemort ! Tu m'prends pour qui ! hurla la jeune fille en se levant.

Tout le monde fut outré : un mangemort à Poudlard ! Impossible. Le professeur Dumbledore regardait la scène avec intérêt.

Je ne vais PAS devenir mangemort ! J'ai bien réfléchi et finalement ça me dit plus … mais on est ptet pas obligé d'en parler devant toute la grande salle si !

T'as raison.

La jeune fille finit son verre d'une traite, et sortit, suivie de près par Draco. Les garçons n'en revenaient pas de ce qu'il se passait sous leurs yeux.

Hermione quand à elle, fut brusquement volte-face une fois sortie de la Grande Salle, ce qui fit qu'elle se retourna nez a nez avec le beau blond, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de s'arrêter. Ils se relevèrent brusquement et Hermione demanda :

Alors… t'as quelque chose à me dire ?

Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu veux pas m'écouter tu fais ta vie j'en ai marre de me rabaisser a chaque fois…

Il commença à partir en direction de la Grande Salle, mais la jeune fille s'écria :

Non Draco reste !

Elle s'approcha de lui, et il se retourna. Elle le prit par les mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux, avant de lui demander très sérieusement :

Draco, est ce que tu pourrais renoncer a ton destin de mangemort… pour moi ? Est ce que tu pourrais te rebeller, rester en vie et du bon coté ? Dis moi franchement… si la réponse est négative, on s'oubliera et on recommencera comme avant…

Oui ! la coupa Draco. Oui Hermione, je serais prêt à le faire, pour toi…

Emue par cette déclaration, la jeune fille fondit en larmes et se jeta dans les bras de Draco. Celui-ci l'étreignit de toutes ses forces, comme pour la protéger.

Je t'aime tellement Draco … tu comptes vraiment à mes yeux !

Ma Hermione, tu comptes énormément pour moi aussi !

C'est la vérité ! fit elle en se décollant.

Evidemment…

Pendant ce temps à Harry et Ron avait tout suivi de la scène, caché dans un coin obscur. Ils n'étaient même pas en colère, car ils savaient que les sentiments de Malefoy étaient véritables. Ils n'allaient pas non plus aller lui serrer la main mais ils ne l'agresseraient pas. C'était déjà ça quand on savait qu'ils n'auraient pas hésité à se lancer un sort quelques semaines avant ! Ils passèrent donc tous deux à coté des deux réconciliés et leurs affichèrent un sourire radieux, que Hermione leur rendit. Elle ne s'attendait pas a ça de leur part, surtout avec Malefoy. Elle du admettre qu'ils étaient compréhensifs, même Ron pour une fois…

Au parc, le lendemain :

Hermione et Draco étaient allongés dans le parc. Ils discutaient de choses et d'autres, ne se souciant guère des regards dégoûtés que leurs portaient les autres élèves. Soudain, Hermione se redressa et s'exclama :

Hey Dray !

Hmm ? grommela t il en ouvrant un œil.

Tu n'as pas remarqué que on était plus obligé d'aller à la punition !

Si, justement, je voulais te dire pendant qu'on était … enfin …

… en froid ! finit la jeune fille.

Voila…heu…eh ben en fait c'est que le cadre a disparu !

Draco ! Ca te dit de venir avec moi chez le professeur Dumbledore pour demander la signification du tableau ?

Ok, suis d'accord.

Ils se levèrent donc et le jeune homme regarda la jeune femme courir joyeusement en direction du château. Draco, lui, la suivait toujours de son pas nonchalant. Soudain, il sentit une pression sur son épaule. Il se retourna en s'attendant a voir Potter, Weasley ou pire, son père, mais il n'en fit rien. C'était seulement un Serpentard, Crabbe, et Goyle, qui voulaient avoir une petite discussion avec lui. Il prit un air agacé et froid :

Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? On m'attend j'ai pas que ça a foutre.

Ah oui ! Vous entendez les gars : il est attendu ! fit le gars en regardant les 2 armoires.

Ceux-ci rirent bêtement, sans comprendre. Le jeune homme que Draco reconnut comme un gars nommée Derrick, un type qui avait joué dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard jusqu'à sa 5è année, les regarda d'un air désespéré, puis il se retourna vers Malefoy :

Par qui Malefoy ?

Par qui quoi ? demanda Drago en sachant très bien où l'autre voulait en venir.

Par qui tu es attendu pauvre crétin ! Ce ne serait pas par l'autre sang de bourbe par hasard ? Cette miss je sais tout qui fait honte au monde sorcier !

Pris de fureur, Draco lui envoya un violent coup de poing dans le ventre :

Ca c'est pour m'avoir traité, moi, ton supérieur, de crétin.

Ouf ! Le jeune homme s'était plié en 2. Mais Draco continua : il lui envoya un coup de genou dans le ventre.

Aiiiiiieeee. Le jeune homme tomba au sol, en se tordant de douleur. Draco y était vraiment allé de toute sa puissance.

Celui la c'est pour t'être occupé de ma vie et d'avoir insulté Hermione. Maintenant tu te barres avant que je m'énerve vraiment !

Le jeune homme repartir en courant, tandis que les 2 armoires à glace se postaient en bloc devant le beau blond. Il les regarda avec amusement.

Tss ! Vous n'êtes même pas capables de réagir pas vous-même, vous êtes vraiment des nuls…

Sur ce, le jeune homme comptait partir en courant vers sa Mione, mais une main lui agrippa sa manche. Il se retourna, près au combat, baguette en main, mais le jeune homme en face de lui le regarda d'un air amusé :

Reste tranquille Dray !

Ah c'est toi Blaise ! J'ai cru que c'était encore ces 3 abrutis !

Non t'inquiète. J'ai suivi toute la scène, jolis coups ! Dignes de toi ! Je voulais te dire que même si tu sors avec Granger, tu resteras mon pote, comme Potter et Weasley resteront les potos de Hermione…

Mais je ne sors pas avec Mione ! C'est mon amie !

Ouais c'est ça ouais ! Et moi je suis le prince de bel air ! Non franchement Malefoy, je t'ai vu avec elle, vous formez le couple parfait ! Un grand caractère mais aussi une belle gueule ! Granger n'est pas non plus canon mais elle est très mignonne !

Oui c'est vrai, son visage reste enfantin… fit Draco, pensif.

Hé mec ! Ouvre les yeux ! T'es amoureux ! Ne dis pas le contraire !

Peut être… c'est vrai que je l'aime mais elle ne doit pas autant m'aimer que j'l'aime.

Blaise, qui avait vu Hermione approchait lui demanda :

En toute honnêteté, si tu devais lui dévoiler totalement tes sentiments, tu lui dirais quoi ?

Eh bien… je lui dirai qu'elle est la meilleure chose qui m'est arrivé. Je lui dirais que pour elle je décrocherais la lune qu'elle comptait plus que tout au monde à mes yeux. Que je la trouvais magnifique même sous ses cheveux broussailleux, que j'étais jaloux de la voir en compagnie de Potterr et Weasley, et que finalement, je voudrais lui dire que je l'aime.

Tu es bien sur de ça Draco ? demanda Hermione en marchant vers lui.

Qu…quoi…mais… (il se retourna vers Blaise), vous m'avez grugé sur ce coup la !

Réponds moi Draco…

Oui Hermione, je t'aime de tout mon corps, mon cul, mon cœur.

Oh Draco ! Moi aussi je t'aime !

Eh bien j'ai fais ma B.A ! fit Zabini en riant.

Il commençait à partir quand Hermione lui cria :

Attends Blaise, j'ai une dette envers toi ! (Elle lui posa un baiser sur la joue). Ca c'est pour ce que tu as fait pour nous.

Hé ne m'oublie pas quand même ! fit Draco ne faisant une moue triste.

Bien sur que non !

Elle le rejoignit et ils s'embrassèrent passionnément, en donnant à l'autre tout l'amour possible.

Draco sentit son cœur exploser dans sa poitrine, et Hermione ne pouvait plus décrocher ce sourire beat de ses lèvres. Elle pria à Draco de l'excuser, car elle voulait parler un peu à Ron et Harry de cette nouvelle idylle. Elle les vit, affalés sur un bon vieux fauteuil de la salle commune. Ils étaient en train de parler de quidditch. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel : elle détestait vraiment ce sport et ce demandait comment ils faisaient pour tenir des discussions entières sur celui-ci. Elle s'approcha discrètement par derrière Ron et lui fit peur :

Bouhhh !

Le rouquin sursauta.

Aaaaaahhhh ! Putain tu m'as fait peur !

Désolé j'l'ai fait exprès ! fit la jeune fille avec un air malicieux

On dirait que notre petite Mione a quelque chose à nous dire, et que cette chose est particulier ment réjouissante !

Hmmm… oui … effectivement, c'est assez réjouissant !

Allez Mione nous fait pas languir ! firent les garçons d'une même voix.

Je sors avec un gars !

QUOI ?

Je sors avec un gars !

Oui on avait compris ! répondit Ron. Alors c'est qui l'heureux élu ?

Eh bien c'est la où est le souci … enfin pour vous car en ce qui me concerne c'est super !

Te prends pas la tête Mione, on sait qui c'est ! lança Ron d'un air enjoué.

Ah oui ? Et c'est qui d'après vous ?

Drago Lucius Malefoy alias La fouine, répondit Harry.

Quoi ! s'écria t elle. Mais comment vous savez ? je… ça fait que 2 minutes !

Tu sais Mione, si on ne savait pas lire au plus profond de toi, on ne serait pas tes meilleurs amis !

Hermione sentit en totale allégresse, tout allait au mieux pour elle. Mais elle devait bien se douter qu'on ne refusait pas les rangs de Voldemort sans en subir les conséquences, et que certaines personnes ne seraient pas totalement favorables à leur idylle. Mais Hermione voulait profiter un peu de son nouveau prince charmant avant de se préoccuper du reste…

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

**Verdict ?**

**Bonne semaine !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou les amis !**

**Oui oui je sais je suis impardonnable, lancez moi un Doloris ! Mais c'est que j'ai créer deux autres fic et j'avais pas trop d'inspi pour celle-là ! Mais en plus y a qu'as tapé sa crise je pouvais plus poster ! Mon chapitre est prêt depuis le 19 ou le 20 j'sais plus ! Et en plus y a des gens qui réussissaient à uploader comme moon-cat par exemple ! Bref, maintenant je peux uploader ! Bon voila ce chapitre va vous montrer jusqu'ou l'amitié pousse ! Je ne réponds pas au review ti suite car je viens de finir la suite et j'ai la tête qui va exploser ! **

**Gros Bisoux à tous !**

**Au fait si vous voulez voir mes autres fics les titres c'est : « L'étoile filante », et « Pas si sainte nitouche que ça ! » **

**HappyHermia**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

En effet, comme l'avait prédit Hermione, si l'amour des deux adolescents étaient a peu près toléré par les élèves de Poudlard, à quelques milliers de kilomètres au Nord, la chanson n'était pas la même. En effet, un espion, qui était un élève de Poudlard, avait rapporté au Lord Noir, toutes les infos qu'il pouvait avoir sur le nouveau couple :

M…maître ! Je …je suis venu vous avertir … Malefoy Junior … amoureux … Sang de Bourbe … haleta Derrick. Il s'était courbé et avait les mains sur les genoux.

Regarde moi quand tu me parles ! hurla Voldemort.

O…oui Maître.

Maintenant répète moi calmement ce que tu viens de m'annoncer.

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration, et commença son récit. Il raconte tout ce qu'il savait, y compris la prise de bec avec Draco. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres le congédia et appela son bras droit, qui était aussi le fils du concerné. Il le fit asseoir en face de lui et commença :

Lucius, tu me déçois… tu n'as pas su élever ton fils comme je l'aurai voulu. C'est un faible, il s'est fait avoir par une Sang de Bourbe, qui va le traîner dans le camp de ce fichu Potter.

Que voulez vous dire par là ? Mon fils ? Avec une Sang de Bourbe ? Impossible !

Mettrais tu ma parole en doute ?

N…non, bien sur que non, mais ce n'est pas son style ! Peut être l'a-t-elle soumis au sortilèges de l'Imperium !

Voldemort eut un rictus.

Lucius, Lucius, Lucius, n'as-tu pas encore compris ? Ton fils agit par lui-même ! Il sait très bien maîtriser le sortilège de l'Imperium, alors ce n'est pas celui de Granger qui va arriver à le contrôler. Et puis l'Imperium, ce n'est pas vraiment dans l'éthique des loyaux Gryffondor n'est ce pas ?

Vous avez raison. Que puis je faire pour le racheter ?

Lucius Malefoy avait peur. Peur devant ce monstre mégalo et assoiffé de pouvoir. Pourtant il le respectait. Peut être que dans certains cas, la crainte forge le respect, mais là Lucius n'avait ni le temps, ni l'envie de penser à cela. Il n'en avait pas envie, car cela lui rappelait qu'il y avait beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Il avait beau se prendre pour un homme important et influent, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'un pion dans l'histoire de la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort, mais pourtant, il était sur qu'il avait choisi le côté où il aurait le plus de pouvoir. Car souvent, le mal donne plus de pouvoir que le bien… Le temps passait, et la tension était palpable dans la pièce lugubre. La tempête qui faisait rage donnait un air maléfique à toutes les silhouettes présentes dans la pièce. Soudain, le Lord eut un rictus, et Lucius entendit le verdict tomber :

Je ne vois plus qu'une seule solution, ton fils m'a trahi, il mourra.

M…maître…n'êtes vous pas un peu dur avec lui ? Ce n'est qu'un gamin !

Justement Lucius, le Grand Lord Voldemort n'a que faire des gamins capricieux qui font tourner en rond.

B...bien Maître, quand cela se fera ?

Le plus tôt possible. Tu peux te retirer.

B…bien Maître.

Après une énième révérence, Lucius se retira, avec le visage impassible. Quelqu'un qui le croiserait à ce moment là n'aurait pas pu se douter que le fils de cet homme venait d'être condamné à mort.

°O°O°O°

Retour à Poudlard, où là non plus, personne ne se doutait que l'un deux ne serait bientôt plus de ce monde. Le trio se trouvait dans la Grande Salle, pour le petit déjeuner. On était samedi, il faisait beau, et tout allait bien. Du côté des Serpentard, Draco discutait avec Blaise, de sa relation avec Hermione. Il sentait que quelque chose clochait. Sûrement cela venait du fait que tous les mangemorts se mettraient bientôt à sa recherche. Il devait bien y avoir au moins une taupe qui irait cafter. Blaise essaya de rassurer son meilleur ami. Voyant que c'était peine perdue, il décida de l'accompagner dans le Parc pour y rejoindre Hermione, qui venait de sortir de la Grande Salle en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Ils la trouvèrent assise contre un arbre, en train de lire visiblement captivant, tandis que Harry et Ron discutaient Quidditch. Du moins c'est ce que Draco comprit en voyant le rouquin faire de grands gestes. Ils s'approchèrent d'elle, et en les voyant approcher, Hermione ferma son livre et sauta au coup du grand blond. S'en suivirent une belle tournée d'étreintes et de fougueuses embrassades. Les trois jeunes hommes sur la touche se regardaient en chien de faïence. Mais brusquement, Blaise se mit à sourire et s'approcha d'eux, avant de tendre la main :

On oublie tout ?

… (Ron)

Ok ! Fit Harry en serrant la main.

Ron grommela, mais finit par serrer la main de l'homme qui se tenait devant lui, sous les regards exaspérés de son ami.

Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps avec Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

Bah non, ça doit faire genre un an. Draco était venu passer l'été chaque moi à cause de son daron qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. J'comprends que vous puissiez en vouloir à Dray mais c'est un mec bien quand on le connaît ! Je suis sur que vous allez vous entendre, surtout toi Potter, vous êtes un peu pareil…

En quoi Harry ressemble à la Fouine ! demanda Ron sèchement.

Ron…

Mais quoi ? Je pose une question j'ai le droit non ?

Tu pourrais au moins le faire d'une manière correcte ! On est plus des gamins j'te rappelle !

Allez ranges toi de son coté, comme d'habitude tout le monde me tourne le dos, d'accord, mais venez pas vous plaindre quand ils vous auront fait des misères.

Ce sera pas le cas Ron ! Faudrait arrêter tes enfantillages et faire un peu confiance aux gens !

Et si ces gens ne sont que des mangemorts qui tentent de s'infiltrer !

Et bien si c'est les cas, ce dont je doute fortement, il nous suffira de ne pas nous laisser berner !

Euh les gars… navré d'interrompre cette scène de ménage, bien que j'adore les disputes mais il faut que je vous parle justement au sujet des mangemorts…

Ah ah ! s'exclama Ron triomphalement. Alors tu l'avoues !

Arrgghhh ta gueule Weasley !

Ok, ok, ne t'énerve pas !

Bon, alors comme vous vous doutez, cette histoire ne va pas plaire à tout le monde …

Dis donc, quel scoop ! fit Ron, sarcastique.

Putain Ron tu ne peux pas la fermer cinq minutes ! Il nous dit quelque chose qui concerne Hermione ! Fais un effort, merde !

Ouais bah Hermione ou pas, moi j'me casse !

Et il s'en alla en jurant contre tout objet ou être humain qui peuple cette Terre.

Bon, désolé, vas y.

Oui, alors je pense qu'il serait bon de préparer un plan d'attaque anti-mangemort, car je ne doute pas qu'ils vont attaquer bien rapidement !

Ok, je suis prêt pour préparer un plan d'attaque, mais pas un mot à Hermione et Malefoy… laissons les profiter de l'instant présent…

Ok Potter, on fait comme ça. Bon on se voit plus tard, faut qu'on aille trouver quelques serpentards qui seraient prêts à se rebeller, et d'autres qui sont fils de mangemorts pour connaître le moment de leur attaque.

Ok, c'est cool Zabini, à plus tard.

Hermione et Draco étaient tranquillement installés dans le Parc, en train de vivre leur amour, mais brusquement, une question fit surface dans l'esprit trop terre à terre d'Hermione. Draco, qui voyait qu'elle commençait à être nerveuse, lui demanda :

Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive tout à coup ?

Euh…je me demandais ce qui allait se passer maintenant…

Je ne sais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre, sauf à voir débouler trois dizaines de mangemort dans Poudlard.

C'est aussi mon avis …

Hermione, jure moi quelque chose…

Tout ce que tu veux …

Si il viendrait à m'arriver malheur, promets moi d'être heureuse, même si pour cela tu dois être avec un autre que moi. Tu m'as fais vivre des moments extraordinaires. Les souvenirs les plus marquants de ma vie sont ceux que l'on a en commun, et de là haut, je ne supporterais pas de te voir malheureuse par ma faute … promets le moi ma Hermione…s'il te plaît, la supplia-t-il.

Mais Draco, il ne t'arrivera rien ! Rien tu entends ! Rien ! fit la jeune fille en sanglotant.

Hermione ne pleure pas … promets le moi …

C'est promis Draco ! Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime !

Je t'aime aussi Hermione…

Sur ces belles et douces paroles les deux jeunes gens s'étreignirent et s'embrassèrent à n'en plus finir.

Arrivé dans la Salle commune, Harry trouva Ron, avachi sur le fauteuil, qui fixait un point dans la cheminée. Harry commençait à s'inquiéter sérieusement pour son meilleur ami, et pour cause, celui-ci était de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que le temps passait.

Ron ! murmura Harry pour ne pas le brusquer.

Hum ? Oh tiens Harry, ça y est t'as fini de jouer le traître ?

Ron ! s'exclama Harry en haussant la voix, si pour aider Hermione il faut que je m'allie à un Serpentard, alors oui je le ferais sans hésiter, mais toi tu n'es même pas prêt à mettre ton orgueil et ta fierté de côté pour aider ta meilleure amie ! Alors dans cette histoire, je ne sais pas lequel est un lâche mais je doute fort que ce soit moi !

Sur ce, le Survivant monta bruyamment dans les dortoirs, et s'endormit profondément. Hermione était remonté dans sa chambre peu de temps après. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup vu Ginny ces temps-ci, et elle avait envie de discuter un peu avec elle. Elle frappa doucement à la porte :

Qui c'est ?

C'est 'Mione, ouvre moi Gin' !

Ouais deux minutes, j'arrive !

La porte s'ouvrit sur la sulfureuse rousse qui portait un sourire éclatant sur son visage. Elle lui sauta dans les bras :

'Mione ! Ca fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Enfin, je veux dire en privé toutes les deux quoi ! Alors raconte, avec Malefoy, bien ?

Tu pourrais peut-être l'appeler par son prénom tu ne crois pas ?

J'peux essayer, mais j'te garantis rien !

Merci, et sinon je pense que tout à été rapporté par nos deux ragoteuses professionnelles, je me trompe ?

Hmmm ouais t'as pas tort ! Mais bon, j'aimerais bien que tu me racontes toi-même… au fait comment il est Draco quand vous êtes tous les deux ?

Et bien … il est différent … il est un peu comme Harry, il est protecteur et tendre, sauf que c'est mon petit ami !

Ouais bah tu vas me raconter en détail ok ?

D'accord, mais d'abord …

Le chocolat chaud !

Et les deux jeunes filles firent apparaître deux tasses et un thermos de chocolat chaud fumant. Elles passèrent une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter, et Hermione tomba de fatigue dans le lit de sa meilleure amie.

°O°O°O°

Du coté des ténèbres, tout le monde était sur les préparatifs. C'était pour bientôt. Ils attaqueraient au moment le plus opportun. Le lord serait présent, et il n'hésiterait pas à mettre fin à cette guerre en tuant Harry Potter et Dumbledore, car il pensait que comme dans son camp, dès que les sbires étaient privés de meneurs, ils abandonnaient leurs postes. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et Harry et Blaise avait tout organisé pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu : ils avaient rassemblés les anciens membres de l'Ad, et ce soir devait se dérouler leur première réunion. Ni Blaise, ni els Gryffondor n'étaient heureux de cette coopération, mais ils se devaient de faire ça soit pour Hermione, soit pour Draco, soit pour faire partie de la bataille finale. En effet la prochaine attaque **serait** la bataille finale, car le rapprochement des deux avait joué le rôle d'élément déclencheur. Vers neuf heures, Harry se rendit dans la Salle sur Demande, et prononça trois fois les mots suivants :

Je veux un lieu pour nous entraîner et apprendre quelques sorts de magie noire. Je veux que ce lieu n'accepte que ceux qui sont là pour l'Ad, et ferme le passage à tout autre trouble fête.

Comme d'habitude, une porte apparu sur le mur au troisième passage. Il rentra avec impatience dans la pièce et découvrit tout un attirail d'armes offensives ou défensives. Le matériel était beaucoup plus évolué qu'en cinquième année. Peut-être parce que la Salle avait « compris » que l'adversaire serait plus coriace cette fois ci. Il commença à préparer un programme. Il décida de commencer par le Spero Patronum, au cas où les Détraqueurs se seraient alliés à la force ennemie. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa apparaître une foule de personnes. Harry était content que les maisons se serrent les coudes, car comme avait dis le Choixpeau l'année passée, l'alliance est une force, la division une faiblesse, ou quelque chose du genre. Harry accueillit les arrivants, et reconnut parmi eux quelques connaissances et ex-membres de l'Ad. La porte se referma, mais se rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et laissa apparaître un petit groupe avec à sa tête, Blaise.

Hey Potter ! J'ai rameuté le troupeau, mais c'était les seuls qui voulaient s'opposer au Lord, et sauver notre Prince !

Super Blaise, c'est génial ! Bon bah bonj…

Mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et laisse apparaître une longue et fine silhouette. C'était Ron. Il fila droit vers Harry et Blaise. Et tendit une main à Blaise, qui la serra en hésitant un peu, et une à Harry, qu'il serra sans attendre. Il fit signe à ce dernier de reprendre et alla rejoindre les autres en compagnie de Blaise. Harry se racla la gorge, et reprit :

Bien, tout d'abord, bonjour à tous, je suis heureux de vous voir tous ici ce soir. C'est vraiment courageux de votre part, mais encore plus de la part des Serpentards, sur qui on aurait cru ne pas pouvoir compter. Bien alors si nous sommes ici, c'est que la bataille finale est imminente, et que nous devons absolument nous y préparer. Cette fois ci, on sera mieux préparé qu'en fin de cinquième année. Je ne peux vous jurer qu'il n'y ait pas de pertes, mais nous les réduirons au maximum, et encore une fois, le bien triomphera contre le Mal. En cinquième année nous avons étudié et pratiqué les sortilèges basiques, mais cette fois-ci encore, il nous faudra passer à l'étape supérieure. C'est pour cela que j'ai préparé toute une liste de sortilège complexe, et aussi les sorts de magie noire auxquels nous devrons faire face. Mais d'abord le Spero Patronum, car si nos amis les Détraqueurs s'allient à l'ennemi, il ne faudra même plus compter sur les sortilèges, quels qu'ils soient. Bien… tout le monde connaît la formule ? Alors je vous montre l'exemple.

Il s'approcha de l'Epouvantard, et ouvrit la porte. Le détraqueur s'approcha de lui et commença à se pencher, quand Harry éleva sa baguette et cria :

Spero Patronum !

Un cerf argenté jaillit de sa baguette, et tout le monde fut épaté. Le détraqueur fut repoussé et Harry l'enferma dans l'armoire. Il fit ensuite passer tous les élèves. Tous y arrivaient, mais tous ne parvenaient pas au Patronus corporel. Les séances se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes, et les élèves devenaient de bons combattants. Même les plus jeunes étaient devenus plus puissants. En plus des sorts d'attaque et de défense, les élèves apprenaient les sorts médicaux en cas d'urgence. Chacun apportait sa contribution en apprenant aux autres une formule qu'ils ne connaissaient pas encore. Harry avait décidé d'organiser des duels. Ils se lançaient de vrais et puissants sorts. On n'en était plus au temps des Rictusempra et d'autres enfantillages, non, ce que voulaient vraiment l'Ad, c'était vaincre définitivement le Mal. Dès qu'il y avait un blessé, ils apprenaient à le soigner par eux-mêmes. C'est ainsi qu'en peu de temps, les élèves s'étaient formés une armée puissante sur tous les terrains. C'était pour bientôt, Harry le ressentait de plus en plus, et il priait pour que ses séances ne soient pas vaines. A la fin d'une séance, Harry ajouta :

Oh, et comme d'habitude, pas un mot à Hermione et Draco ok ?

T'inquiètes pas Harry ! Tu nous le répètes à chaque fois !

Mais c'est pas ma faute si j'veux que pour une fois, ils soient heureux et tranquilles !

T'en fais pas, ils auront pleins d'autre occasions d'être tranquilles et heureux quand on aura remporté la guerre !

Ouais t'as raison Blaise ! s'exclama Parvati.

Et c'est cet élan de soutien et de détermination qui redonna à Harry tout son aplomb.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O**

**Ca vous a plu ? Reviewez s'il vous plaît pour me donner l'envie de continuer ! **


	8. Une famille pas si pourrie

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Comment allez vous ! Moi génial, je pars demain en vacances dans le Sud pour deux semaines !**

**Bref je vous poste ce chapitre. Je l'ai fait un peu plus long que d'habitude,pour vous faire patienter plus longtemps. J'essaierai de poster sur une de mes autres fics avant de partir, mais je ne garantis rien ! Ce chapitre ne contiens pas bcp d'action, mais des explications pour plus tard. Il a été assez long a faire car toutes les informations que dit Eleane sont vraies (quand elle parle du Directeur, de ses parents …) et même le Flash Back m'a fait ressortir mon bouquin. J'espère ardemment qu'il vous plaira !**

**Enormes Bisoux XXL et ne particulier à toutes les personnes qui ont lu ma fic et reviewé !**

**HappyHermia**

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Pas mal de temps était passé depuis cet élan de détermination, mais celui-ci n'avait pas disparu. Il s'était même intensifié chez les membres de l'armée. Dumbledore n'était pas au courant … ou plutôt, il faisait « comme si » il n'était pas au courant. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de suivre tous les entraînements de ses élèves. Il en était infiniment fier. Il savait qu'un rapprochement des maisons serait forcé, avec le temps, mais il ne penserait pas que ce serait avec cette bande… Comme il le faisait chaque soir, notre si cher Directeur se lança un sort d'invisibilité et se faufila pour se mettre dans le coin le moins éclairé de la Salle sur Demande. Il passa sa soirée là, à entendre les conseils de chacun. Ce dont il était le plus heureux, c'est que les élèves oubliaient leur maisons le temps de l'entraînement. On voyait par exemple, Ron aller aider Pansy, ou bien Cho aider Ernie MacMillan. Mais ce dont le Directeur avait aussi conscience, c'est que c'est _cette_ génération, qui vaincrait enfin le Lord Noir. Bien sur, ils pourraient échouer, il pourrait y avoir des pertes, mais il avait confiance en eux. Les pertes humaines… Harry y avait longuement réfléchi … mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour les réduire au maximum, c'était de tuer au plus vite Voldemort. Harry avait de plus en plus de pression sur ses épaules. Beaucoup dépendait de lui, mais tout le monde avait pensé à l'éventualité qu'il meurt sous la main de l'homme qui l'avais tant de fois fait souffrir, et s'était donc préparé à se débrouiller seuls. Minuit … l'entraînement touchait à sa fin. Les élèves commencèrent à sortir, mais voyant que certains commençaient à flancher, décidèrent de rester encore un peu. Hermione, qui avait rejoint le mouvement peu de temps après sa création, en compagnie de Draco, alla réconforter des troisième année, qui était à fleur de peau.

Ecoutez moi les amis, murmura t elle. Vous êtes ici pour vous entraîner au combat, certes, mais rien ne vous oblige à participer à la Bataille Finale. Elle reprit d'une voix plus forte : comme moi, vous avez tous, oui Harry, j'ai bien dit tous, une famille qu'elle soit de sang ou de cœur. Si vous ne voulez pas risquer de décimer celle-ci, je peux comprendre que vous vous rétractiez. Sachez que personne, je dis bien personne, ne vous en voudra. Et même si vous n'y participez pas, vous aurez quand même aidé à la victoire, car c'est vous tous, ici présent, qui me permettez chaque jour tous ces efforts physiques et moraux. Sans vous, j'aurais peut être lâché prise, et c'est pour ça que je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur.

Un silence se fit. Par respect pour ce moment de soutien et d'émotions. Il fut rompu par :

_Clap Clap Clap _

Les élèves firent tous volte face, pour faire face à … Dumbledore. Celui-ci était en train d'applaudir.

Miss Granger, c'est un magnifique discours que vous venez de nous faire.

Mais…mais … balbutia Ron.

Oui Monsieur Weasley ?

Vous … vous ….

Vous étiez là depuis le début ! coupa Blaise.

Eh bien … je vois que ça ne sert à rien de vous mentir …

Monsieur ! s'exclama Harry. Vous n'allez quand même pas nous interdire de continuer ce mouvement !

Eh bien … mon statut de Directeur devrait me pousser à interrompre ce mouvement plus qu'illégal vu que vous utilisez des sorts de Magie Noire, mais je suis tellement fier de ma « progéniture », que je ne peux le faire. De plus, c'est pour une magnifique cause que vous vous battez ici. Bien maintenant je vais vous laissez à votre entraînement …

Nous avions fini. Dit Harry.

Sans indiscrétion, qu'avez-vous prévu au programme pour demain ?

Eh bien … nous avions prévu d'améliorer nos sorts de soins. Répondit Hermione.

Je vois que vous avez pensé à tout … je vais voir si Pom-Pom n'a pas des recettes, des potions ou des sorts pour vous aider.

Vous ferriez ça ? demanda Draco, suspicieux.

Mr Malefoy, un tel mouvement que celui-ci mérite le plus de soutien possible. Je vous prierais juste de rester discrets. Certains élèves, de toutes maisons se sont récemment enrôlés chez les Mangemorts. Dernièrement, mon espion vient de me signaler que Padma, oui votre sœur, Miss Patil, vient de rejoindre les rangs adverses.

Seuls les faibles rejoignent le mal. Seuls ceux qui sont à la recherche d'un important pouvoir contribuent à notre descente aux Enfers.

C'était Lavande. Elle avait dit ça d'une voix d'où on sentait une pointe d'amertume. Draco reprit :

Pourtant quand on fait partie des Puissances Obscures, on te traite comme un larbin.

Pour ma part, quitte à devenir un meurtrier, je tiens à tuer le maximum de Mangemorts … informa Blaise.

Oui … et moi, quitte à mourir, je tiens à emporter le plus de mangemorts dans la tombe… murmura Neville.

Bien dit Neville !

Bon allez les jeunes ! Bonne nuit à tous, j'suis crevé ! s'exclama Ron.

Après que tout le monde eut souhaité bonne nuit à tout le monde, ce qui pris une bonne dizaine de minutes, Draco et Hermione rejoignirent leur chambre. Ils passèrent la moitié la nuit à discuter et à se découvrir l'un l'autre. Hermione s'endormit dans les bras de son prince charmant. Celui-ci la regarda pendant un long moment, et se dit qu'il ne supporterait pas si elle laisserait sa vie dans la Bataille. Une larme coula. Une seule larme, qui représentait à elle seule un mélange de tristesse, de haine, et d'espoir. Il se leva, pour s'asseoir devant la fenêtre. Il contemplait pensivement l'astre qui éclairait ses nuits. Hermione ouvrit ses yeux, et découvrit sont amant adossé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Elle voulut aller le rejoindre et le réconforter, mais se résigna au dernier moment, préférant laisser à son homme un moment « à lui ». Alors, elle referma l'œil qu'elle avait ouvert, et ressombra dans un sommeil profond. Elle se faisait tous les scénarios de la bataille, du plus triste ou plus heureux. Parfois, elle se réveillait avec un sillon creusé par ses larmes nocturnes, ou bien d'autres fois, elle se réveillait avec ses lèvres étirées en un sourire radieux. Draco, qui avait vu la jeune fille se réveiller dans le reflet de la fenêtre, lui fut reconnaissant de ne pas être intervenu. Il avait beau avoir énormément besoin de la jeune femme, il était resté le même garçon, débrouillard et surtout, solitaire. D'ailleurs, celle ci avait le même caractère : elle n'aimait pas qu'on l'aide, et surtout, elle ne voulait surtout pas d'indulgence ou de pitié. Pendant la bataille, elle ne voulait par exemple pas qu'on la protège sous prétexte qu'elle vivait sa première grande histoire d'amour. Elle voulait qu'on puisse compter sur elle autant que sur les autres. Chaque jour, elle priait les cieux pour qu'il n'y ait pas de mort pendant la Grande Bataille. Malheureusement, cela était impossible comme on dit : il n'y a aucun règlement de compte sans facture. Draco partit se recoucher et enlaça sa douce dans ses bras puissants. Ce matin là, les lèvres de la douce en question se replièrent en un magnifique sourire.

A 9h, elle rejoignit son Draco préféré dans leur Salle Commune. Ils n'avaient pas cours de Potions ce jour là. Rogue souffrirait, parait il, d'une intoxication alimentaire. Hermione de son côté, pencherait plutôt pour une Pastille de Gerbe, savamment dissolu dans le jus de citrouille du matin. Son amant n'étant pas encore rentré, elle décida de se faire particulièrement jolie et l'attendit sur le canapé. Le tableau s'ouvrit. Hermione se retourna pour faire face à … une silhouette encapuchonné. La jeune fille sentit le moment M arriver. Malheureusement ou heureusement, fausse alerte. Certes, ce n'était pas la silhouette de Voldemort, mais Hermione ne savait toujours pas à qui elle appartenait … C'est donc baguette en l'air qu'elle demanda :

- Puis je savoir qui vous êtes, et mieux, que faites vous ici !

Pour tout réponse, la silhouette fit lentement glisser sa capuche, pour découvrir une longue chevelure blonde. C'était une femme. Hermione eut un éclair de lucidité et s'exclama :

Mais … vous êtes Narcissa Malefoy !

Tout porte à y croire mais … non ! Je suis Eleane Black, la sœur jumelle de ladite Narcissa.

Mais … c'est impossible ! Narcissa n'a PAS de sœur ! Jumelle ou pas !

Eh bien, voyez vous, je préfèrerais attendre la présence de mon jeune neveu, Draco je crois, pour m'expliquer.

Oh … euh … bien sur, je comprends ! Excusez moi si je vous offense, mais … vous n'avez aucun lien avec les mangemorts !

Je vous en prie, c'est bien normal, un simple contrôle de routine ! Eh bien si on exclut le fait que je suis parente avec plusieurs mangemorts, non, je n'ai pas de lien ave eux, et je n'en fais absolument pas partie.

Bien, je me permets donc de vous offrir quelque chose à boire, Madame.

Oh je t'en pries, appelles moi Eleane ! Et tu es …

Hermione Granger, Ma…Eleane.

Oh ! Vous êtes donc la fameuse Hermione Granger ! Tu es ravissante !

Euh … bah… fameuse et ravissante, je sais pas, mais je suis bien Hermione Granger.

Eh bien Hermione, je te remercie, mais je ne bois pas quand je transplane.

Je comprends.

Excuse moi mais je ne pensais trouver que Draco dans cette Salle. Vous êtes une parente. Pourtant votre faciès ne me dit absolument rien …

Oh non, je ne suis pas de la famille. Je suis sa petite amie.

Quelle bonne nouvelle, je désespérais de voir mon neveu avec toutes ces petites gourgandines de bonne famille.

Rire. C'est vrai qu'il enchaînait plutôt bien les conquêtes !

Oui mais c'est qu'il ne trouvait pas chaussures à son pied ! Je suis sure que maintenant qu'il a trouvé, il s'est beaucoup calmé.

Eh bien j'espère, sinon Voldemort ne sera rien à côté de ce que je lui ferais subir !

Eleane reprit son sérieux et rajouta en regardant Hermione d'un air maternel :

Tu as du caractère, j'avoue que ça me plait bien. Tu es vraiment la femme idéale : belle, intelligente, caractérielle. Draco a de la chance de t'avoir !

Et j'ai aussi beaucoup de chance de l'avoir lui aussi …

A ce moment là, le tableau pivota, laissant apparaître un beau jeune homme blond, qui fut pris de surprise quand il vit la personne assise à côté de sa douce. Celle-ci se leva pour faire les présentations :

- Mon amour, je te présente Eleane Black, ta tante.

- Heu…hein !

- Oui mon chéri, Eleane est la sœur jumelle de ta mère.

- Mais…c'est impossible ! Ma … mère n'a jamais eu de sœur !

- Eh bien, Draco, si tu permets que je t'appelles comme cela, (il hocha la tête), je vais tout t'expliquer, si tu le veux bien.

Comme pour l'inciter à continuer, le jeune homme s'assit sur le canapé en face du portrait craché de sa mère. Celle-ci prit une grande inspiration et se lança :

Et bien voila, comme tu le sais, les familles Malefoy et Black sont réputées pour leur Sang Pur, leur argent, et malheureusement, leur appartenance non cachée aux forces du mal. Malheureusement, ou plutôt heureusement pour moi, à ma naissance, le « Seigneur des ténèbres » comme l'appellent mes sœurs, ne m'a pas trouvé apte à la Magie Noire. Il a donc conseillé à mes … parents, Cygnus Black et Druella Rosier, de tout simplement m'abandonner…ce qu'ils ont fait sans trop de remords… Mes sœurs, Narcissa, ta mère, et Bellatrix, cette … femme, ont été jugées prédisposées à ce genre de magie. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais dans un orphelinat Moldu. Par pur hasard, mes parents me collèrent dans celui ou Tom Jedusor avait passé son enfance. Peut être qu'ils pensaient que je sentirais son aura et que je deviendrais aussi puissante que lui, mais je fus vite renvoyée car les élèves se plaignaient qu'ils se passaient des choses « bizarres ». Comme j'étais en age d'aller à Poudlard, le directeur de l'époque, Armando Dippet vint directement me chercher, sans en avertir mes parents. C'est ainsi qu'ils perdirent ma trace, et que je rentrais à Poudlard sous une apparence changée grâce au Polynectar et un nom changé grâce à ce cher Mr Dippet qui comprit bien vite ma situation délicate. C'est ainsi que je finis ma scolarité la première année ou Dumbledore fut Directeur. Il n'entendit pas parler de moi, car j'avais fait jurer au Professeur Dippet de ne jamais me trahir. Mais je vint à lui avouer, ne me sentant plus en sécurité avec l'imminence que prenait le Lord. Bizarrement, il avait l'air déjà au courant… pourtant Dippet ne pouvait pas l'en avoir informé, sinon il serait déjà mort… on ne trahit pas un sorcier sans en subir les conséquences ! L'été de mes 25 ans, Dumbledore vint me trouver dans un bar du Chemin de Traverse pour m'informer de la naissance de l'enfant que Narcissa avait eu avec cet homme, Lucius je crois …D'après le monde sorcier, tu étais un mage noir en puissance, et ça avait même l'air de continuer au collège. Il m'apprit également que j'avais une sœur, Andromeda, qui avait été reniée pour avoir épousé un Moldu…

Andromeda ! la coupa Hermione. La mère de Nymphadora, fille de son union avec Ted Tonks !

Ou…oui c'est ça ! Tu connais ma sœur ? s'écria la jeune femme, toute excitée.

Eh bien en fait, non. D'elle je connais juste que c'était la cousine préférée de Sirius … Mais je connais sa fille, c'est une amie très proche. Attends que je me rappelle …

°O Flash Back O°

_- Tu es parents avec Tonks ? s'étonna Harry._

_- Oh oui, Andromeda, sa mère, était ma cousine préférée, répondit Sirius en examinant attentivement la tapisserie. Non, Andromeda n'est pas là non plus, regarde …_

_Il montra un autre petit trou entre les noms de Bellatrix et Narcissa._

_- Les sœurs d'Andromeda y sont toujours parce qu'elles se sont mariées à de charmants et respectables sang-pur, mais Andromeda à épousé un sorcier d'origine moldue, Ted Tonks, alors …._

_Sirius mima le geste par lequel on avait brûlé le nom d'un coup de baguette magique puis il eut un rire amer. Harry, en revanche, ne riait pas, il était trop occupé à lire les noms qui figuraient à droite de la marque noircie d'Andromeda. Un double trait brodé d'or liait Narcissa Black à Lucius Malefoy et une ligne verticale unique menait au nom de Draco._

°O Fin du Flash Back O°

- Comment se fait il que tu n'étais pas sur cet arbre ?

- Et bien, ma chère, je pense que mes parents ne m'ont pas considéré du tout comme membre de leur famille, c'est pour cela que je n'apparais pas …. Tu connaissais aussi Sirius ?

- Oui, je l'aimais beaucoup. C'était le parrain de mon meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Nous l'avons aidé à se sortir d'un mauvais pas en troisième année, et je dois dire que depuis, on a vraiment accroché. Malheureusement, votre pourriture de sœur l'a achevé lors d'un combat au ministère.

- Je suis désolée…

- Ne le sois pas … après tout, tu n'y es pour rien ! Draco, mon chéri, tu es tout pâle, tu es sur que tout va bien ?

- Euh … oui … je suis désolé, je vais aller dans ma chambre, j'ai … quelque chose à faire.

Le jeune homme salua les deux jeunes femmes, et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Eleane se leva peu après.

Et bien Hermione, je pense que j'ai déjà pas mal abusé de ton temps… je t'ais d'ailleurs fait rater tous tes cours de la matinée. J'irais m'excuser auprès de Dumbledore. Je tiens absolument à ce qu'on se revoit. Pour une fois que je rencontre quelqu'un d'intéressant, je tiens à garder le contact.

Je l'espère aussi, malheureusement, avec toute cette guerre, je ne sais pas si je serais encore là demain ! répondit elle avec un sourire triste.

Ne dis pas ça ! Je ne te connais que depuis quelques heures et je te considère déjà comme la fille que je n'ai jamais eu ! Tu dois me prendre pour une folle !

Pas du tout ! Je pense juste que vous avez atterri dans la mauvaise famille …

Oui … tu as raison ! Allez je dois y aller. Remercie Draco de ma part ! Au revoir Hermione !

Au revoir Eleane ! A bientôt !

Et la jeune femme s'engouffra à travers le tableau. Hermione et Draco décidèrent de passer le reste de la journée ensemble. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais surtout de la famille de Draco et ses liens de parentés. Arrivés le soir, ils se firent apporter le dîner, car ils n'avaient pas pris le temps de manger aujourd'hui. Ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un l'autre. Après un tendre baiser et une multitude de « je t'aime ».

Cette nuit là, une vague de froid s'abattit sur l'Angleterre, ce qui n'annonçait rien qui vaille.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**


	9. La bataille Part 1

**Kikou tout le monde !**

**Comment allez vous en cette fin de mois d'août ! Moi super la patate !**

**Bon alors je vous poste la première partie de la Bataille. Chapitre un peu court, mais j'ai décidé de vous séparer la bataille en trois chapitres, c'est à dire l'avant, l'action, et l'après. J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même, même si il n'y a rien dans ce chapitre !**

**Gros Bisoux !**

HappyHermia

(Je fais pas les rar car là je suis crevée il est 05h55 donc bon ... a au fait, j'éspère que la nouvelle mise en page avec les tirets vous conviendra plus ;) )

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**

Le lendemain quand elle se réveilla, Hermione ne put que noter la baisse extrême des températures. Evidemment elle savait a quoi cela rimait, car elle avait déjà lu pas mal de bouquin sur ce sujet. Ce phénomène ne se produisait que lorsque les Détraqueurs se faisaient présents. Hermione se doutait bien que Voldemort allait réussir à les attirer dans son camp. Après tout, ils auraient bien plus d'âmes à leurs dispositions qu'à Azkaban. Hermione prit une douche rapide et chaude, s'habilla d'un jean et d'un pull, et partit en direction de la Salle Commune. Draco n'y était pas. Il avait laissé un mot sur la table basse, qu'Hermione lut à demi voix.

_Hermione, _

_Je suis descendu dans la Grande Salle plus tôt, je n'ai pas réussi à trouver le sommeil cette nuit. J'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir à une stratégie, mais je ne suis pas sur de mes plans. Je ne pense juste pas que l'on doit se lancer dans la bataille sans avoir de plan d'attaque. Les mangemorts seront en supériorité numérique…_

_Bref, désolé de t'ennuyer avec tout ça dès le matin mais je devais t'en parler._

_Je pense que tu as remarqué tout comme moi la baisse de températures… l'heure approche…restes sur tes gardes…._

_Je t'aime_

_Draco._

Hermione avait une boule dans la gorge après lecture de la lettre. L'heure approchait, c'était clair. Ils devaient absolument peaufiner leur technique. Elle décida d'abord d'aller prendre un bon petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Là bas, tout le petit groupe de l'AD était resserré en un cercle. Vu comme ça, ils avaient l'air de militaire entrain de préparer la guerre. Quand on y pensait bien, ce n'était pas si loin de la réalité. Les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Draco se leva pour l'embrasser, et tout le monde la salua. Voyant que l'ambiance était tendue, Hermione s'inquiéta :

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

- Et bah … commença Ginny.

- J'ai mal à ma cicatrice … la coupa Harry.

- Euhhh… plus mal que d'habitude !

- Atrocement mal. Hermione, _il_ approche …

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai conclu lorsque j'ai senti la vague de froid…

- En quoi cha a rapport ? demanda Ron, la bouche pleine de toast beurré.

- Eh bien, en fait, j'ai lu quelque chose là-dessus … c'est lorsque la présence des Detraqueurs se fait imminente. Je pense qu'ils se sont ralliés une bonne fois pour toute à Voldemort.

- Bon … et bien les nouvelles du matin sont pas folichonnes … soupira Draco.

- Alors ? demanda Lavande.

- Alors quoi ? répondit Blaise.

- Alors on fait quoi ? redemanda t elle exaspérée. On va quand même pas rester là les bras croisés en attendant que l'autre dingue débarque !

- Parce que t'as une idée toi Miss Je Sais Tout !

Hermione et Draco sourirent à ce surnom. Peut être que Lavande et Blaise allaient finir comme eux deux … c'était tout ce qu'ils leur souhaitaient. Pendant ce temps, les deux se disputaient.

- Bon STOP maintenant ! cria Parvati. Ca suffit vous deux ! On a pas besoin de plus de pression, surtout pas maintenant !

- Elle a raison, d'ailleurs tant qu'on y est, je pensais à quelque chose. Peut être qu'en plus du Baiser du Detraqueur, Voldemort va utiliser ceux-ci pour nous déprimer et nous enlever toute détermination …

- … comme ça il aura à sa portée une armée de légumes ! Termina Draco.

Tous eurent des regards inquiets. Ils n'y avaient pas pensé. Voldemort avait vraiment un avantage sur tous les fronts. Il y avait tellement de plan d'attaque possible pour lui. Peut être qu'il allait attaquer par surprise… ou peut être continuer à tuer petit à petit… ou encore même attaquer de nuit … tout était possible.

- Il faudra ABSOLUMENT surmonter les coups durs ! reprit Ginny. Si l'un d'entre nous venait à disparaître, je suis cruelle de dire ça, mais il ne faut surtout pas se laisser dépérir. Vous trouverez toujours du soutien autour de vous. Enfin bon c'est sur, d'abord faudrait arrêter de se prendre la tête pour un oui pour un non !

Elle avait dit cela en fixant intensément Blaise et Lavande, qui rougirent. Blaise, pas rancunier, lui demanda pardon, et la jeune fille en fit de même. Ensuite tout le monde reprit son petit déjeuner et partit en cours, en l'occurrence, DCFM pour les 7ème années Gryffondor et Serpentard. Hermione s'assit en milieu de salle, en compagnie de Harry et Ron. Mais à peine furent ils assis, que tout se gela autour d'eux. Les fenêtres se recouvrirent d'une épaisse couche de buée, et les tables d'une plaque de givre. Le sol devint glissant en moins de dix minutes. Le petit groupe de l'Ad, sans prendre en compte les avertissements du professeur, sortit de la Salle, pour constater que ce phénomène avait atteint TOUT le château. Harry prit Ron par le bras et le tira jusqu'aux rouages de l'horloge. Le reste du groupe suivit. De là haut, ils pouvaient apercevoir les grandes portes de Poudlard. Une troupe d'homme cagoulés y étaient attroupés. Les Mangemorts. Ils se regardèrent, d'abord avec un regard horrifié, mais ils n'avaient pas travaillé dur pour abandonner maintenant. Et peu à peu … la détermination pris pas sur la peur. Ils restèrent là quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione lança :

- Vous pensez pas qu'on devrait alerter tout le monde ?

- T'as raison mais avec tous les élèves qu'il y a on ne sera jamais près à temps !

- Il suffit d'un peu d'organisation et je pense que les Professeurs ont du envoyer tous leurs élèves dans la Grande Salle … mais on doit quand même faire un tour pour prévenir les élèves sans surveillance, comme dans les toilettes, les dortoirs, les Salles Communes, et la Salle sur Demande.

- Ok donc on s'organise en deux par deux mixte pour chaque étage. Fouillez tous les recoins. Soyez sur vos gardes. Bonne chance.

Harry partit avec Ginny, qui les avait rejoints. Hermione avec Draco. Blaise avec Lavande, Neville avec Luna, Parvati avec Seamus, Ron avec …

Au bout d'un quart d'heure de course effrénée, ils avaient rameutés une bonne 40aine d'élèves. Ils partirent tous en direction de la Grande Salle. Comme ils avaient prédis, élèves ainsi que professeurs étaient regroupés. Ils voulurent parler à Dumbledore, mais celui-ci pris la parole, les prenant de court.

- Vous m'entendez ? Silence s'il vous plait. Merci. Bien … alors, tout d'abord je voudrais remercier le petit groupe d'élève qui à bien su prendre les choses en mains dès qu'ils ont pris conscience du problème. Maintenant que nous sommes tous rassemblés en ce lieu, nous allons faire le point sur la situation. Il se trouve que des Mangemort se trouvent aux portes de l'école. Le château est protégé, mais pas le Parc, ou du moins à courte durée. Si Voldemort est présent, la protection ne fera plus effet sous peu. L'heure est venu de passer à l'attaque … ou plutôt à la défense vu que ce sont EUX qui nous attaquent rire de Dumbledore. Bien, alors les patrouilles d'Auror arrivent, mais nous avons besoin d'aide. Je demande donc aux élèves de 6ème et 7ème volontaires de venir me rejoindre. Rien ne vous oblige. Mais nous vous en serons éternellement reconnaissants, peu importe l'issus du combat. Quoique j'aimerais bien gagner quand même, je suis très mauvais perdant…

Quelques élèves ne purent empêcher un sourire. La nouvelle AD rejoignit les professeurs, suivie de quelques élèves. Une secousse ébranla le château : les mangemorts avaient finalement réussi à franchir le portail. Harry, Ron, et Hermione se rapprochèrent pour participer à un dernier moment de tendresse. Personne ne savait s'il en sortirait indemne. Tous trois versèrent quelques larmes. Ce fut un moment d'émotion intense, même pour les spectateurs. Harry étant le héros de la prophétie, soit il tuait, soit il mourrait. Ce fut Hermione qui rompit l'étreinte, en prononçant quelques encouragements, et beaucoup de promesses, qu'ils n'étaient pas surs de tenir. Hermione se dirigea ensuite vers l'homme qui faisait battre son cœur. Ils se regardèrent fixement, comme si chacun tentait de graver chaque détails les plus infimes de l'autre dans sa mémoire. Ils s'enlacèrent ensuite, et s'embrassèrent. Ensuite, comme avec ses meilleurs amis, ils se firent des promesses. Ils rejoignirent ensuit le groupe de Dumbledore. Les Aurors n'étaient pas encore présent. Un dernier regard, et les vaillants combattants passèrent les portes de la Grande Salle. Dans le Hall d'entrée, l'ambiance était pesante. Il n'y avait pas un bruit. Même Peeves n'était pas venu faire ses galipettes dans le coin. Intérieurement, chacun priait pour soi, et pour ses proches. Les imposantes portes du château s'ouvrirent, laissant apparaître la troupe de Mangemorts qui approchait avec à sa tête … Lord Voldemort.

**°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O° Fin de la première partie O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°**


	10. The End

… et c'est pour cela que nous nous souviendrons à jamais de toutes ces belles âmes perdues dans cette bataille …

Tout le monde applaudit. L'assemblée était émue, quelques personnes pleureaient discrètement, alors que d'autres tentaient de se contenir et de ne pas montrer sa peine. C'était le cas de Hermione Granger, ancienne élève de Poudlard, pour qui cette bataille avait été particulièrement difficile. Premièrement elle avait perdu l'un de ses deux meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley, qui s'était interposé devant Luna Lovegood, dont il était secrètement amoureux, mais aussi d'autres personnes tout aussi important comme Parvati, Cho … et bien d'autres…

Cette bataille avait été horrible, particulièrement pour le clan de Harry, qui pourtant en était ressorti grand vainqueur. Les pertes avaient été énormes et beaucoup de mangemorts courraient toujours, mais tellement épuisés qu'ils ne comptaient rien faire, surtout qu'ils n'avaient à présent plus de leader, Voldemort ayant péri après une lutte sans merci contre son pire ennemi, aidé à grands renforts tel Dumbledore, Tonks, et Minerva Mc Gonagall, qui y avait finalement laissé sa peau pour permettre à Harry de mettre fin aux agissements du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Pour ce qui était de Draco, qui tenait à présent Hermione dans ses bras, il avait été plusieurs fois sur le fil de rasoir, esquivant tant bien que mal les sorts des Mangemort, qui, entre nous, étaient un peu trop rancunier. Il avait aussi à plusieurs reprises subi les sorts réservés à Hermione. Une fois même, Hermione avait subi un puissant sort émanant de Bellatrix Lestrange, qui avait pour but de la faire agoniser, mais grâce à Merlin, Hermione survit grâce à la prompte intervention de Eleane, qui avait achevé Bellatrix d'un « Avada Kedavra ». Malheureusement Eleane fut tuée peu de temps après par Nott, qui lui lança des « Doloris » à répétition avant de lui lancer l'ultime « Avada Kedavra ».

Les mangemort avaient été friands des Sortilèges Impardonnables lors de la bataille. Bien sur avec le « Avada KEdavra » et le « Doloris », qu'ils utilisèrent à maintes reprises, mais certains utilisaient l' « Imperium » afin que les élèves oeuvrent pour le mal. C'est d'ailleurs de cette manière que succomba Parvati, tuée par sa sœur et meilleur ami, Padma. Cette dernière ne put se résoudre à vivre après avoir tué sa propre sœur, alors elle se donna la mort dans les jours suivant la victoire.

Pendant cette période, l'infirmerie de Poudlard ainsi que l'hôpital Sainte mangouste furent constamment emplis. Certains élèves qui avaient reçus des cours de soins, comme Hermione par exemple, avaient prêté main forte à l'infirmière qui était plus que débordée. Ce fut de tristes jours pour tout le monde. Les décès qui étaient dus aux séquelles de la Guerre étaient peut être les plus durs : imaginez votre bonheur en apprenant que l'un de vos amis a survécu à la guerre, puis imaginez ce que vous pourriez ressentir en apprenant son décès à la suite de blessures trop graves pour être soignés. Durant le mois suivant la Guerre, le taux de suicide dans le monde sorcier atteint un pic mémorable. Ce fut une bien sombre période …

A présent, tous avaient fait leurs deuils, mais résolus à ne jamais oublier les personnes mortes pour leurs idées, une fête de commémoration était organisée tous les ans en leurs mémoires. Le Ministère de la Magie avaient également fait construire un mémorial, où tous ces jeunes soldats reposaient. Y retourner la première fois avait été très dure, mais a présent, Hermione allait y déposer des fleurs toutes les semaines.

Revenons en au présent : nous en étions à la 3ème Commémoration des Soldats Disparus. Le nouveau Ministre avait enfin fini sa déclaration, et tout le monde s'étreignait…

Hermione se dégagea des puissants bras de son mari et dit :

Viens, je vais leur annoncer la nouvelle…

Draco hocha la tête et la suivit. Ils montèrent sur l'estrade et prirent le micro. Hermione prit la parole :

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que tout le monde se remet de ces émotions, car nous en avons une bonne a vous raconter. Voila, je vous annonce que dans 2 mois, je deviendrais officiellement Madame Hermione Malefoy…

Un « quoi » retentissant emplit la salle, puis tout le monde applaudit. Hermione attendit un peu puis reprit :

Ce n'est pas tout … il faudrait peut être attendre encore quelques mois, mais je vous annonce la prochaine naissance du fruit de notre amour !! Oui !! Je suis enceinte !!!! Fit elle, hystérique.

Cette fois ci un cri perçant retentit. C'était Ginny qui arrivait en courant vers les deux futurs mariés et parents. Elle était en larme mais souriait tout de même. Elle n'était pas sa meilleure amie pour rien !!

Puis subitement tout le monde migra vers le devant de la salle pour féliciter Hermione et Draco. Dans la foule, Harry prit la main de Hermione et lui murmura :

Il n'est pas là pour te le dire mais je suis sur que Ron est fier de voir celle que tu es devenu, Hermione…

Hermione fondit en larme dans les bras de son meilleur ami.

Il me manque Harry !! Je … je le vois encore en train de fulminer sur ma relation avec Draco, toutes nos disputes, ça n'aurait pas du arriver, c'était du temps perdu, et maintenant, c'est fini !!

Hermione, tu sais très bien que le but de vos disputes était de mieux vous réconcilier !!

Je sais mais …

Mais rien, il faut tourner la page, Hermione !! Tu sais que je t'aime, et tu as aussi Draco, tu n'es pas seule, souviens t'en…

Merci Harry …

Allez, va rejoindre Draco, il nous regarde bizarrement.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et alla rejoindre son mari sous les applaudissements.

Hermione ferma son album photo et fit un baiser au petit bonhomme qui était dans son lit. Elle se dirigea vers la porte et éteignit la lumière.

Je t'aime Ju.

Elle descendit ensuite les marches pour rejoindre son mari dans la chambre. Il avait eu une journée tellement difficile qu'il était déjà dans les bras de Morphée. Elle se coucha doucement à ses côtes et lui fit un chaste baiser :

Je t'aime Draco.

Inconsciemment le jeune homme passa un bras puissant et protecteur autour de sa femme, qui s'endormit en tout sérénité.

…

THE END

Bon et bien je m'excuse bien sur pour le retard, mais honnêtement, j'avais pas le temps, la flemme, et puis pas d'inspiration, j'ai commencé cette fic depuis tellement longtemps qu'elle ne me correspond plus des masses, mais voila, c'est la fin, et j'ai été contente de me lancer dans l'écriture de FanFiction.

J'éspère que vous avez aimé participé à ce vol, en éspérant vous revoir dans notre compagnie

A bientôt et Merci pour tout

HappyHermia


End file.
